Breaking Away
by Missypooh
Summary: What if BD had gone differently? What if there was no baby & Edward changed Bella when they returned from their honeymoon as originally planned?  What if Bella was a typical newborn after the change & lashed out at her new family? Would B&E recover? Dark
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This is a continuation from a one shot I previously entered in the Afraid of the Dark contest. It's different than my last full story. Thanks to all of you who are giving it a chance. Several chapters are already written so my plan is to update regularly.**

TITLE: Breaking Away

SUMMARY: AU Breaking Dawn. What if Breaking Dawn had gone a little bit differently? What if there were no baby and Edward changed Bella when they returned from their honeymoon as originally planned? What if Bella didn't have the amazing control that allowed her to essentially skip the frenzied newborn phase? Would things have gone so smoothly? In this version, Bella wakes up, thirsty for blood, only able to remember certain unpleasant memories from her human time with Edward, and struggling with deep-seated feelings of anger. This version tells the story of how things go terribly wrong after Bella's change when she is unable to hide her resentment against some of the Cullen's who have wronged her in the past. Instead of _breaking dawn_, Bella is anxious to break away.

RATING: M for mature themes, including language and sexual situations.

BETA: Just Robin

WARNING: OOC. Dark Bella and Jasper

DISCLAIMER: All things Twilight are owned by SM. No infringement intended.

CHAPTER 1: REMORSE

"Bella, don't tell me you're feeling remorse at this point." Jasper's voice was colored in disbelief as he came up behind Bella. She sat on the dock, overlooking the moonlight shining upon the Gulf of Mexico.

Bella shrugged, but remained quiet. There was no need to explain; Jasper could feel everything she was feeling. Eventually, he sat down near Bella on the dock with his back against a post, his legs extended in front of him, casually crossed at the ankles.

They both simply sat for what seemed like hours enjoying the breeze coming off the Gulf of Mexico, and the temporary euphoria from feeding recently.

Finally, Bella spoke with a low and soft voice, as only vampires could. "Another memory came to me earlier; a good one, actually."

Jasper remained quiet and waited for Bella to continue.

"It was the first summer after I met Edward. Do you remember Alice planning that weekend away in Olympia? The four of us attended a Fourth of July celebration to see the fireworks."

Jasper didn't answer right away until Bella turned her head to look at him. Her red eyes glowed in the moonlight.

"Yes, of course I remember," he finally answered. "Does that change your...feelings?"

"No," she answered quickly- too quickly.

"Don't try to lie to the empath," Jasper gently chided.

Bella huffed. "Well, what if it does? Does it matter at this point? It's too late." The confidence in which she spoke was undermined by the look of uncertainty Jasper saw in her eyes. She hoped she was wrong.

Jasper sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. What's done is done."

_**Nineteen Months earlier**_

"She's waking up," Edward exclaimed in relief.

"I told you she would. Honestly Edward, I don't know how you can act so surprised," Alice responded.

Bella's red eyes opened exactly sixty-five hours and forty-one minutes after Edward's venom entered her bloodstream.

Edward sat on the bed at her side holding her new and remarkably strong hand to his cheek. The rest of the Cullen's waited in the doorway and against the far wall, wanting to be close, but trying not to overwhelm the newborn as she awakened into her new life.

"Love, can you hear me? How do you feel?" Edward asked solicitously.

Bella blinked, but didn't say anything right away.

"She's confused," Jasper informed them.

"Bella, it's me Edward. We're in Alaska. Do you remember coming to Alaska, love? I- I changed you three days ago. Do you remember that? We returned from our honeymoon, and as promised, I changed you…" Edward's trailed off as Bella's brows furrowed more in confusion.

"Calm down Edward; she's overwhelmed. Hunting will probably help," Jasper said evenly.

However, Bella rejected Edward's offer to take her hunting. She similarly rejected Carlisle's and Esme's offers as well, simply shaking her head. She didn't speak other than to answer direct questions. However, her continual swallowing and unconscious rubbing of her throat belied her extreme thirst.

Jasper sighed and stepped forward, speaking with authority. "Bella, you're a newborn. You _have to_ hunt. Come." Bella reacted to Jasper's authoritative tone and silently took his offered hand, following him to the forest where she slaughtered dozens of animals, trying to satisfy the overwhelming thirst.

Edward tried to hide his hurt when they returned; he'd wanted to take Bella on her first hunt. Jasper reported that she fed and reminded Edward she should feed every twenty-four hours until her newborn thirst was somewhat controlled. "Right now, her emotions are very different than when she was human. I'm picking up a lot of hostility and resentment. It's probably just the newborn temperament, but keep a close eye on her until this passes."

But it didn't pass. As the weeks stretched by, Bella was openly hostile toward all of the Cullen's, but more so toward Edward. Her human memories were hazy, but the ones that stood out the most were the incidents in which Edward betrayed her. She remembered him leaving her, coldly telling her he no longer wanted her. She remembered the pain and humiliation that surrounded her for months.

What she couldn't remember was why she had so easily forgiven Edward for what he'd done to her. She'd even married him- at least that was what the pictures and wedding video Edward and Alice insisted on showing her- proved. Her memories of those events were very faint and she couldn't reconcile how or why she would marry the man who tore her heart out of her chest just days after her eighteenth birthday.

"But you forgave me, Bella. We moved past it and we're so happy. Don't you remember?" Edward asked her one day, frustrated at her lack of affection and interest in him.

"No, I don't, actually. And why would I? You lied to me. How could I ever trust you?" Bella responded as she lashed out at a nearby tree knocking it down in her anger.

Edward fell to his knees wrapping his arms around her middle and pushing the side of his face to her stomach. "Please, _please_, tell me what you want me to do. I will do anything to earn your forgiveness. I want my wife back. I want my Bella back," he cried in desperation.

Bella easily pushed him away with her newborn strength. "_Your_ Bella doesn't exist," she spat. "You turned me into _this_," she reminded him.

"But this is what you wanted. You begged me to, so many times. I thought this would make you happy."

Bella's tone was venomous when she responded to him. "Well it doesn't. All I can think about is blood. I try to remember my life before this, and all I can remember is being in those damned woods while you told me you had other things and people to pursue. All that does is make me want to…" Her voice trailed off, as she was clearly reluctant to finish her thought.

Three months passed, and Bella and Edward's relationship did not improve. Despite her hostility, he was constantly with her, patiently trying to teach her to control her urges and to adopt the Cullen way of sustaining herself on animal blood.

"When will I get to be around humans again?" Bella asked Edward one night as they were tracking a herd of caribou.

Edward shrugged as they approached the river where the caribou were drinking. "Another nine months maybe," he answered quietly. Bella's huff of annoyance let Edward know she was not happy with that answer. "You have to wait, love. You need more time to master the control it takes to withstand the temptation of human blood."

She did not respond, and instead pounced on her prey. Edward drank only two caribou and finished rather quickly. He leaned back against a nearby tree as he watched Bella drain five of the large, strong animals. Despite the fact his wife had not told him she loved him in three months, and treated him with indifference or disdain for the same amount of time, he still loved her. He still wanted her. She was so attractive in her fierceness as she easily took down her last caribou and drained him efficiently and cleanly. Watching her teeth latch into the animal's skin was so erotic. Images of the last time he made love to Bella invaded his thoughts. She was still human then. It was the night before he changed her and she'd never been so passionate or responsive as she had that night. He was unable to keep from emitting a low groan as images from their lovemaking flooded through his mind, forcing him to adjust his growing erection.

Bella hadn't missed the sound or his action. As the newly ingested blood seeped into her own veins, she unexpectedly felt the need to satisfy other urges. In seconds, she pounced upon Edward taking him completely by surprise. They flew through the forest, landing in a patch of snow-covered grass. Edward's expression was wary as he lay on his back looking up at his wife as she hovered over him. However, he couldn't deny he was unbelievably turned on by the sight. In an instant, they literally tore each other's clothing off, mindlessly grasping at one another. Bella impaled herself on Edward with no preamble; no loving words. "I love you," Edward managed to breathe out as he met her every thrust. Low growls and grunts were her only response.

What happened could hardly have been described as lovemaking, much to Edward's dismay. It was primal and motivated by Bella's urges to satisfy all of her hungers. While Edward enjoyed the release, he missed the emotional connection he shared with Bella during their honeymoon, and the night before her change. He missed her gentle touch, and the loving words she would whisper to him during climax. Now, she barely looked at him afterwards, and simply redressed in her tattered clothes and made her way home.

Three more months passed. Their lives had become rather routine. Edward continued to accompany Bella hunting every twenty-four to thirty-six hours, after which they would engage in sex until Bella was sated. While Edward reminded her constantly of his love, she never returned his sentiments.

She was short tempered and irritable. She seemed to be in a constant state of aggravation. She eventually became overtly hostile toward Alice.

"Mind your own damn business, Alice," Bella growled. Jasper and Edward rushed to the bedroom where the girls were arguing, knowing Bella might lash out in her anger.

"Bella, I was only trying to help," Alice started, but Bella cut her when she picked up a table and launched it at the wall.

"I don't want your help!" Bella screamed. "I don't need you to pick out my clothes like I'm a child. I don't need you coming around being pushy all the time, either. And I _certainly_ don't need you and Edward whispering about my future like you two are in charge of me and everything I do. Stay the fuck out of my room!"

"Bella," Edward responded in shock. While he was accustomed to such aggression being directed toward him, he was surprised to see her so angry with Alice. They were best friends, practically sisters. _Why would Bella speak so cruelly to her?_ He wondered.

"Bella, I love you," Alice said, venom filling her eyes in response to Bella's hurtful words.

"You don't love me, Alice. _I remember_. I remember when I needed you most… you left me. I remember you didn't even say goodbye."

"But…"

Bella cut her off again. "Oh, that's right; you came back- when you thought I was _dead_. You're not a friend. You're just a control freak who liked the fact the old Bella would let you manipulate her into doing whatever you wanted. Well, that's not me anymore so get over it."

"That's enough." Jasper said quietly, but forcefully. "Not another word, Bella."

Edward bristled at Jasper's harsh tone toward Bella. His loyalty and protective instincts made him want to lash out at Jasper.

Before he could intervene, though, Bella responded to Jasper. "Why are _you_ defending her Jasper? She manipulates you more than anyone else. She was practically bragging to me how she is the reason you no longer hunt humans and how you are so fortunate that she can watch your future to make sure you don't slip up. Well, maybe _you_ don't mind having a twenty-four hour babysitter, but I damn sure do!"

_Whack_.

It all happened so quickly. One second Bella was shouting at Jasper, inching closer to him as her words became more venomous. The next, Jasper reached out and slapped Bella across the cheek.

"You son of a bitch," Edward growled as he instantly attacked Jasper. The two of them crashed through several walls, each trying to get the advantage on the other. Bella simply stood there, holding her cheek, not because it hurt, but out of shock that Jasper actually hit her. Alice, recovering from her own shock, was joined by Rose and Emmett who rushed up the stairs to help separate Edward and Jasper.

Esme and Carlisle were not there as they were out hunting. Luckily, the three remaining Cullen's were able to separate the two fighting vampires before the upstairs was entirely destroyed.

Emmett pulled Edward away as Rosalie and Alice held Jasper back. "I will kill you," Edward hissed, trembling with anger. "How _dare_ you touch my wife?"

"God-dammit, Edward! _Your_ _wife_attacked mine first. In case you haven't noticed, she is out of control. She's a newborn vampire, not some fragile child. She needs a heavy hand, and you catering to her whims and outbursts only make things worse."

"Don't tell me how to handle my wife. So? She's a newborn. We all were at one time. We're not savages; we don't hit women. You disgust me."

"Get over yourself, Edward. We may live in big fancy houses, go to school, and interact with humans, but at the end of the day, we're still vampires. We're still killers. Bella's a bloodthirsty killer who sits around this house all day, fantasizing about drinking human blood. Like any other blood crazed newborn, she understands actions over mere words."

Jasper took a deep breath before continuing. "I bit my tongue and let you do this your way, but I can't keep quiet anymore. Not all newborns are like Esme, Rosalie, or Emmett. Not all of us have gentle natures that allow adjustment to the Cullen lifestyle with relative ease. Some of us- like Bella- don't want this and can't easily adjust. Talking about how much you love her is not going to change that!"

"Jazz, you need to calm down," Alice said, putting a hand on his arm.

"Don't tell me what to do," Jasper growled, more angry at the situation, but taking it out on Alice. He yanked away from her hold and fled from the house.

His leaving was not a surprise. Bella's chasing after him, however, was. Before Edward, or any of the other Cullen's could stop her, she took off, taking advantage of her newborn speed and following Jasper's scent.

She finally caught up with him hours later. He'd made his way deep into the Alaskan wilderness and was sitting on the bank of an ice-covered pond when Bella stepped from the forest into his view.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"You feel it too," she said simply. He looked up at her and saw the sadness and restlessness in her eyes. He let her feelings in and quickly analyzed them. Yes, Jasper knew what Bella was referring to: the pull to run, to leave the so-called civilized existence with the Cullen's, and to give into instincts instead of constantly fighting them.

"Bella, go home," he said, clenching his fists.

"What does it taste like?" she asked, moving closer to him.

He looked up at her in question.

"Human blood," she clarified.

He closed his eyes as his perfect memory recalled the powerful sensations that drinking human blood always brought.

"Bella, don't," he practically pled.

"I hate Edward. I don't know why, but I do. From what you have told me, and the pictures you've shown me, we were happy. But I can't remember much except for when he left me. _That_ I remember clearly. I hate him," she repeated sadly, and then moved to sit directly by Jasper.

"No you don't. Your emotions are just overwhelming right now. In time, when the newborn frenzy passes, you will see and feel things in a much more balanced perspective," Jasper assured.

"I want to taste human blood," she whispered as she moved her body until it was touching Jasper's.

"No you don't," he whispered back. "You don't want the guilt that goes along with that."

"Will it make this…_void_ in my chest go away?"

Jasper knew the feelings to which she was speaking. He'd felt it. She _was_ in pain with the constant memory of betrayal and abandonment running- like a continual film reel- through her mind. She wanted to forget, even if it was only temporary relief.

"I don't want to be told what to do, and you don't either," she said as she moved her hand tentatively until it rested on his right knee.

Jasper sighed. "No, I don't want that, but it's necessary in order to live the vegetarian lifestyle. You will get used to it," he said unconvincingly.

"You haven't," she said, moving her hand up just inches until it rested above his knee.

He grabbed her wrist. "Bella, stop."

"No. I'm tired of doing what _they_ want."

Jasper studied her. There was no doubt that Bella was beautiful and surprisingly seductive. "Bella," Jasper pled. "We can't hurt them."

He was able to fend off Bella's advances, but only for a couple more hours. On the way back to the house, they found and drained a pair of bobcats. The rush of the fresh blood in his veins, the recent relived memories of drinking human blood, and Bella's efforts at seducing him had weakened Jasper's resolve. As he watched her pull the last of the blood from her prey, penning him with her stare, those glowing eyes, full of desire and lust-he decided he was no longer going to fight this one urge.

Their mating was frantic and frankly, animalistic. There was clawing, biting, pulling, and pushing. Jasper took her in ways-degrading ways- that Edward had never even considered. Jasper had called her names as he entered Bella and thrust into her from behind.

"Is this what you need, slut? Are you going to make us all miserable until you get fucked into submission?" His words were dirty and degrading, but welcomed.

Jasper made her suck her own juices off of his cock before he fucked her for the fourth and final time.

Bella should have been repulsed by his treatment of her, but she wasn't. His rough handling and control, fed a need deep inside her.

As they lay on the ground spent from their furious coupling, Jasper struggled with regret. He'd never wanted to hurt Alice. But Bella had tapped into his deep rooted frustrations and resentments that had come from constantly fighting his nature. He was usually able to control those emotions. However, being forced to feel Bella's struggle with the same emotions over the past several months, had made it especially difficult to ignore the monster within. Too many urges had been repressed for too long. He had snapped and cheated on his wife and betrayed his brother.

Bella struggled with how to convince Jasper to run away with her, never returning home.

Jasper didn't give into her demands to run away and insisted they return home.

"We should just go. You know Alice has seen what happened," she reminded him.

"I know," he said sadly. "I can't just run away. I can't do that to her. I have to face her and the consequences."

"Edward will know too. He will read her mind," Bella said, hoping that realization would somehow sway him.

"I know. Don't be afraid to face him. Whatever happens, the family won't abandon you."

"I'm not afraid of Edward. I'd leave him if I had somewhere else to go."

Jasper shook his head. "Bella, you have to come to terms with this…"

"Get used to living with a man I can't stand- who doesn't listen to what _I_ want? No thank you."

Alice met them six miles from home. Her expression was sad, but stoic. She didn't make eye contact with either of them. She only whispered that Edward was at home, along with Esme and Carlisle. Rose and Emmett had left to obtain materials to fix the extensive damage caused during their earlier fight.

Jasper nodded to Bella, indicating she should go to the house. Bella was reluctant to make her way home. She knew she _should_ feel guilt and remorse because she'd betrayed not only her husband by breaking her wedding vows, but also Alice, whom she was supposed to consider her sister. But none of those feelings surfaced. If anything, she only felt regret that Jasper forced her to come back. For those moments in the forest with him, she felt free; the void was filled. Bella wanted more of _that._

She expected Edward's anger, even his temper as she entered the house, but instead she was met with a broken and resigned Edward sitting on the floor of what was left of their bedroom. The walls were smashed in and all the furniture destroyed. Her clothes had been ripped to shreds and strewn across the room.

Edward's head was bowed over his bent knees. "You fucked him?" he asked without looking up. Bella had never heard him direct such profanity to anyone.

"Yes," she answered simply, not moving from her stance just in the doorway of the room.

"Did it make you happy?" he asked through clenched teeth, finally raising his face and making eye contact with her.

"Yes," she responded simply again.

His body shuddered with pain. "Is that what you want? To be treated like… _that? _Or is it just Jasper you want?" he asked with difficulty after swallowing down the venom that had pooled in his mouth in response to his anger.

Bella shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I think he wants to fix things with _Alice_," she said, spitting out Alice's name with disdain.

"_What_ happened to you, Bella?" Edward asked in bewilderment.

Bella's laugh was taunting. "_You_ happened to me Edward. You changed me into this."

"Why do you hate me? I don't understand why you seem to hate all of us?" he asked as he stood up, his movements graceful as always. "Well, except Jasper I suppose," he added bitterly.

"I'm not happy, Edward. I hate being here. I hate hunting in this stupid, God forsaken forest. I hate the fact that I can't sigh without the rest of you discussing it and analyzing it and making decisions as to what you should do about _my_ life."

"Damn it, Bella, you're the one that asked for this. I _begged_ you to stay human, but you wanted to be a vampire. You wanted to be one of us. Now you hurt me, _cheat on me_, all because I gave you what you wanted?"

She didn't respond. Edward shook his head as he moved to look out the window. He rested his hand against the glass, simply staring out for several moments before he spoke again.

"Everyone says I need to be patient, that this will only last a year and then you will be able to rediscover who you are. We're half way there, Bella. Can't you just…hang on?"

"I'm not going to change in six more months. I can't change what I am now, or who I am. I just don't belong with you, Edward. I can feel it. You must feel it too. I-" Her next words were cut off as Edward swiftly moved from the window to grip her arms.

"No! You're mine. You're _my_ wife, _my_ mate. _I_ sired you. You can't leave me. I won't let you!"

"You won't let me?" Bella practically screamed. "I won't stay here another minute, trapped with a man I don't love, with a family I don't fit into. You _have_ to let me go, Edward."

"She's right."

The words were soft, but confident when they came from an unlikely source.

Edward turned and looked at Alice with disbelief.

"Let them go, Edward."

"_Them_?" Edward asked, and then as he realized she meant Bella and Jasper, he gripped Bella tighter, growling "no," repeatedly.

"Edward, calm down. Let Bella go. You have to. It's the only way." Alice carefully moved to Edward's side as she spoke. She reached out to loosen his hold on Bella's arms. "Look at what I have seen," she beseeched him.

After she shared her vision with him, he dropped his arms in defeat, and turned sharply away from the pair of women. Bella looked at Alice in confusion, but Alice ignored her, still concentrating on Edward. After several tense minutes passed, Edward sighed and whispered a command.

"Go!"

Alice finally turned to Bella. "He's waiting for you five miles due south." Bella didn't hesitate and took nothing with her, fleeing from the Cullen home as if she had finally escaped prison.

_**End Flashback**_

That was thirteen months ago. Bella and Jasper had traveled the world in that time. They had been to Eastern Europe, the Middle East, remote areas of Africa, South America, and finally returned to the United States. Ironically, they had returned to Jasper's original home in Texas. They arrived in Galveston and immediately fed.

They enjoyed themselves immensely for the first several months. Alice granting Jasper permission to take a break from their lifestyle and to live a nomadic experience with Bella was so liberating. Bella relished in the freedom of exploring the world, familiarizing herself with all of the advantages of being immortal and feeding off of human blood. She and Jasper still shared a rather feral physical relationship, but they had also developed a friendship over their months together. They were not mates, there was no romantic love. They were more like kindred spirits, both suffering from a deep buried need to live out their vampiric urges without constraint.

However, in the last few months, as they traveled through the Andes Mountains in South America, slowly making their way back to the United States, Jasper noticed a shift in Bella's feelings. She spent hours, sometimes days, quietly reflecting. While Jasper could not read her thoughts, his empathic abilities told him Bella was finding some sort of joy in her reflections. He was also picking up on the distinct emotion of love. The love had not been directed at him, but he could easily guess who it was directed at. Just as he always suspected would happen, she had finally settled down enough in this new lifestyle, that she was able to process more of her human memories.

Time continued to pass as the couple made their way across Texas and parts of Mexico, feeding when necessary and fucking when the mood struck. Bella never mentioned the conversation from the docks again, but it became glaringly obvious to Jasper that she was thinking about it. He understood; he oftentimes found himself wondering about returning to Alice. Would she forgive him? Could she forgive him? Could he adapt back to the Cullen lifestyle again? He could sense that Bella was having the same thoughts about Edward.

Nevertheless, neither of them was brave enough to suggest returning. Both were so overcome with shame and regret at just the thought of facing their former mates, that they ignored the topic and continued to try to find what solace they could in drinking human blood and fucking each other, desperate for relief from their regrets.

**E/N-The next chapter will pick up about a year after Jasper's and Bella's conversation on the docks and about 2 and ½ years after the left the Cullen's.**

**Please let me know what you think. Go easy on me. I'm new to this angst thing. I know Bella is behaving OCC but I think given what we were told about typical newborns, it is entirely plausible that Bella could have reacted in such a way to the change. I hope you find it interesting to see IF and how she will ever be able to return to the Cullen's...**

**If anyone is interested in preparing a banner or blinkie, please let me know. You will have my gratitude as I have not a drop of ability to do such things.**

**Shout-out to all of the people helping me with this story: Just Robin, who is working her beta booty off on this one and putting up with my big oops (she knows what I'm talking about); Lemonmartinis, who is famous and known to most in the fanfic world, but still finds time to pre-read for me and give me great feedback and encouragement; and last but certainly not least, Sis, who is taking out time from her busy schedule of lounging by the pool and drinking vodka martinis all day to pre-read. Love ya Sis!**

**SONGS I JAMMED TO WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER: **_**What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong **_**and **_**She F***ing Hates Me by Puddle of Mud**_**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N—First, thank you to everyone who has been so encouraging in your reviews and messages. Thank you for giving the story a chance. **

**Second, Just Robin, in addition to going above and beyond to get this chapter beta'd in quick order, also made time to create a thread for this story at the Twilighted forum. I'm posting the link on my profile and here it is (you will have to fix the spaces, add symbols in place of words, etc…):**

http : / /www(dot)twilighted(dot)net / forum / viewtopic(dot) php?f= 33&t= 17318

**Stop by and leave a comment or check out the beautiful banner that Illicitwritter created and which Lady Tazz was sweet enough to post. I will also be posting teasers there for future chapters.**

Chapter 2: MILWAUKEE

"No, Bella." Jasper grabbed her arm, stopping her as her eyes focused in on the petite brunette walking alone in the alley.

Bella growled lowly at Jasper. "Why not?"

He was hesitant to tell her the truth.

"Just not her. Come on, we'll find someone else for you to drink."

She yanked her arm out of his grasp and refused to budge. "No! I want _her_. _You_ find someone else."

Jasper grabbed both her arms and gave an angry growl. "I said no! Come on!"

"You don't want me to drink from her because she looks like Alice," Bella seethed as Jasper pulled her away from the alley. Her newborn strength had waned and she was no longer stronger than him.

Jasper just growled in response.

"How stupid can you be? Keeping me from drinking her is not going to win back Alice you know," Bella said petulantly, disappointed that she was forced to wait for her next meal. If she's being honest, she was annoyed that Jasper was still hung up on Alice.

"Stop being a bitch," was Jasper's only response as he pulled Bella toward a more seedy part of West Chicago, looking for their next victims. Unlike Edward, Jasper never indulged Bella's foul moods.

Eventually, they found two men leaving a bar, and jumped them as they approached their motorcycles; both humans were clearly intending on driving while inebriated. They served a dual purpose in providing a satisfying meal, and Bella and Jasper were able to use their motorcycles to leave Chicago.

"I didn't know you liked to ride so much," Jasper shouted to Bella as they drove along on the deserted highway in the early hours of the morning.

"I didn't either," Bella replied. "I remember Jake teaching me how to ride, but I don't remember riding often." She shrugged. "Maybe I'm making up for lost time."

As the pair rode, Jasper could feel the happiness rolling off Bella. Jasper hadn't sensed this much pleasure and contentment from Bella in a very long time. He liked seeing her happy.

He'd been lost in his thoughts for several minutes when he noticed they were about to enter Wisconsin. As the highway sign came into view, an idea occurred to him.

"We're going to have to ditch these. They can be traced back to us. Since we're so close, why don't we go to Milwaukee which is the Harley Davidson capital of the world, and pick out a couple of bikes of our own?"

Bella smiled and nodded in agreement.

It was a gloomy fall day, with unusually dense cloud coverage, as the pair made their way to the dealership in downtown Milwaukee. Jasper knew Bella didn't have the money needed to purchase the bikes, so he insisted on buying them. He was sure Edward would give her access to his bank accounts if she asked, but he knew she never would. She'd refused all communication with the Cullen's since they left that fateful day. At first, it was because she genuinely had no interest in speaking to the family, as she was too enthralled with their new nomadic life. However, in the last year, Jasper sensed her refusal had more to do with the shame and fear of what she would hear from the family if she were to call. Like Jasper, Bella feared their rejection.

"Consider it a belated birthday gift," he teased, knowing Bella's birthday had passed two weeks prior without celebration.

"Ugh. You know you are not supposed to acknowledge my birthday."

Jasper smirked and ignored her complaints as they made their way around the showcase looking for a good pair of bikes. Two hours later, they secured their purchases and scheduled to pick up their new bikes four days later. The dealership needed some time to make the customizations Jasper and Bella requested.

The late afternoon was still cloudy, so Jasper and Bella perused the downtown area. Neither of them had been to Milwaukee before and their goal was simply to alleviate their boredom by strolling along the Bay. It was unusual for them to peruse such a crowded area with no intent to hunt but they found themselves enjoying the change in routine.

As they made their way closer to Milwaukee Bay, a breeze swept by carrying a number of scents with it. Jasper and Bella stiffened at the same time as they recognized one of the scents instantly.

Edward Cullen was nearby.

"He's close. He can probably read my thoughts," Jasper whispered to Bella, too low for the humans to hear. Her eyes widened in shock. It never occurred to her she would see Edward here. Was he tracking them, or was this just a coincidence?

Bella's thoughts were mimicked by Jasper. The only difference being Edward could hear Jasper's thoughts. He was just as shocked when he heard Jasper's thoughts.

_Edward, are you following us? Do you want to speak to Bella?_

Edward quickly tuned out the surrounding thoughts and focused solely on Jasper, and quickly ascertained that Jasper wasn't alone. Through Jasper's thoughts, Edward received his first glimpse of Bella in over two years. The first thing he noticed was how small and beautiful she looked standing on the sidewalk, a breeze blowing her hair all around. The second thing he noticed was her eyes; he didn't know why he was surprised to see they were still red. He knew what she and Jasper had been up to since leaving the Cullen's in Alaska over two and a half years ago.

Edward stepped out of the music store he'd been in, and caught sight of them several blocks south. They were too far away for a human to see them clearly, but it was no problem for his vampire vision. Jasper and Bella turned noticing him as well. They hadn't moved from their spot on the sidewalk since catching his scent. Their bodies ached to move into a defensive crouch; a natural instinct of coming across another vampire so suddenly. They were not sure of Edward's intentions, so Jasper was reluctant to move toward him until his true intentions were revealed.

Edward debated for only a second as to whether he should quickly walk the other way or whether he should approach them. He wanted to run away so he didn't have to see them-together. His imagination had tortured him enough with such images so he had no desire to see such things in person. Nevertheless, he _couldn't_ ignore them. He had to know their purpose for being there, for there were innocent lives at stake and one in particular causing him concern.

Edward slowly made his way toward them. He waved and moved cautiously, not wanting to seem hostile. He summoned all of his inner strength in preparation to greet his wife and her lover.

Bella had been turned away slightly, letting Jasper make initial contact. When Edward was only a block away, she suddenly turned and caught his gaze. He was surprised that her expression no longer held disdain and anger as it had those first months of her vampire life. She looked…sad- and… afraid? He shook his head slightly, because he felt she had no reason to fear him. He would never physically hurt her; he simply couldn't.

Jasper's thoughts were full of contingency plans in case the confrontation went wrong. He could sense Edward's struggle to be cordial, but he also picked up on Edward's deep-rooted anger and resentment toward him for taking his wife away. He knew Edward would strive for control, but he also knew how volatile his temper could be. Jasper's primary concern was for Bella's safety.

"I would _never_ hurt her," Edward hissed in response to Jasper's thoughts, barely managing to keep his expression neutral. He struggled to cut his feelings off toward Jasper completely. He couldn't even let himself _think_ about what Jasper and his wife had been doing; at least not in a public place with so many people around. He wouldn't have been able to control himself and the fallout would have been disastrous. He struggled to remember why he was moving toward them, thinking of the life that could be at risk if he didn't convince them to leave the area right away.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper demanded when Edward came to a stop just four feet from him.

His question caught Edward by surprise. "I was going to ask the same of you. We live here," Edward responded evenly.

"In Milwaukee?" Jasper asked in disbelief.

"Well in the suburbs actually. Carlisle works at a hospital near here."

"When did you move?" Bella asked softly, genuinely curious as to what her husband had been doing.

Edward turned his attention to the petite woman that had been his whole world for over four years. These were the first words she had spoken to him in over thirty months. Ironically, they are the kindest words she had spoken to him since she awoke as a vampire. Several seconds pass before he answered her. "Nearly four months ago. Alice and I are enrolled as seniors in high school. Rose and Emmett are enrolled in college."

_Alice. _Just hearing her names conjured up all sorts of images and emotions for Jasper. Edward sneered at Jasper's loving thoughts of Alice, but didn't say anything.

"H-how have you been Edward?" Bella asked shyly and internally cringed at the stupidity of her question. She couldn't help but admire how good he looked in a simple pair of black jeans and a soft black sweater. A dark green T-shirt peeked from underneath his sweater, contrasting nicely with his bronze hair. It was then she noticed that Edward was not wearing his wedding band. He never took it off during their time in Alaska even though Bella never put hers back on after she awoke from her change. As she stood there, she was not even sure where her ring was, as she had not taken it with her when she left Alaska.

Edward didn't answer and instead stared intensely at her for several moments. It was hard for him to reconcile the fierce beautiful creature before him with the Bella he had loved so deeply and truly. Bella had been kind and selfless. She would not have drunk from humans. He asked himself often, _what went wrong?_

Edward finally sighed, moving his hands into his pockets. He chose to ignore Bella's question and instead stated a demand. "Listen, I have to ask you both to leave. You can't hunt here. We can't risk any sort of exposure."

Bella bristled at his cold, unfeeling tone.

"I presume you are just passing through anyway," he said with a shrug trying to seem casual when he felt anything but. He couldn't hide his emotions from Jasper. Jasper knew what it was doing to him, to see Bella there. He knew how Edward's fierce feelings of love and protectiveness were surfacing and threatening to overwhelm him. But Edward won his internal battle and pushed those emotions away, accepting that Bella had chosen to live her life that way; his love couldn't change that.

Bella was just about to explain the reason for their presence in Milwaukee when she noticed Edward visibly stiffen—the way he did when he heard thoughts that disturbed him. Before Bella could ask him about it, a female voice called out in excitement, "Edward!"

Bella turned and watched helplessly as a young woman skipped happily toward Edward. Completely oblivious to the presence of Bella or Jasper in her excitement, she launched herself into Edward's arms.

**E/N—Edward's back…let me know what you think. Remember to check out the forum where teasers will be posted. I will have the Chapter 3 teaser posted this weekend.**

**Just Robin: Just about the bestest beta around**

**Sis: Just about the bestest sister around**

**Lemonmartinis: Just about the bestest pre-reader around**

**Remember, all things Twilight belong to SM.**

**SONGS I JAMMED OUT TO AS I WROTE THIS CHAPTER: **_**Achy Breaky Heart**_** by Billy Ray Cyrus and **_**It Takes Two**_** by Rob Base and DJ EZ**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: SURPRISE

**A/N-Remember all things Twilight belong to SM.**

_It's a good thing that we just fed, _was Jasper's first thought. The small human girl smelled delicious. Jasper noted that Edward thought so too. There were feelings of bloodlust emanating from him, along with a good amount of fear and protectiveness.

_Ah,_ Jasper thought in realization. _This is why Edward is so nervous_.

Edward was beyond nervous. He couldn't believe the horrible timing. He couldn't believe he'd chosen the exact moment Jasper and his own wife passed by, to meet Savannah in the City. _Why didn't Alice warn him? _He knew she still had visions of Jasper, despite her effort not to follow his or Bella's future. He thought she certainly would have picked up something as significant as this.

While Jasper was curious and Edward was nervous, Bella was speechless. She had imagined meeting Edward again, even fantasizing about their reunion. She imagined a spectrum of reactions he may have at seeing her again, but never in her wildest imagination did she picture their reunion involving a girl-a _human girl_-hanging all over him. She could not stop the growl that built in her chest. Jasper quickly squeezed her arm, silently warning her to stop her inhuman reaction.

Edward awkwardly patted the girl's back and untangled her limbs from him. Savannah looked at Edward with a look of confusion, confused at his less than warm reaction to seeing her. She then turned noticing Jasper and Bella. She sensed the tension in the air, and twisted back to Edward with her brows knitted in confusion.

When he finally spoke, Edward used the same voice he often used to persuade humans to do his bidding. "Savannah, can you go to the music store and wait for me there?" He followed his request with a smile of reassurance before Savannah nodded and walked down the street toward the music store. Edward turned to watch her walk away. Once she was a safe distance away, he turned back just in time to see Bella rush away, moving much faster than appropriate near humans.

"Bella!" he called, but she ignored him. Acting without conscious thought, Edward moved to follow her. Realizing his intention, Jasper blocked his path.

"_Get out of my way, Jasper_." Edward hissed through clenched teeth, punctuating each word.

"Let her go, trust me. She won't be in the mood to talk. She's only going to be in the mood to _feed_."

Edward involuntarily winced at the thought of upon what -or whom- she would be feeding. He was just thankful Bella went in the opposite direction Savannah had gone.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she stays away from your little _girlfriend_," Jasper spat disdainfully.

Edward laughed humorlessly. "Are _you_ seriously accusing _me_ of infidelity?"

Jasper sighed realizing how hypocritical he was acting. "I'm not judging. I know we have no right to judge, but you have to understand seeing you here, _with a human_, has been quite a shock. Bella still gets overwhelmed with unexpected emotions."

Edward nodded, but offered no explanation as to the human girl or his relationship with her. He stared down toward the ground, his voice soft when he finally spoke. "Is she…better?"

Jasper didn't feel comfortable discussing Bella. He suspected she wouldn't want him to do that. "The newborn stage has passed," was all he said in response.

Edward just nodded at Jasper's report, saying nothing more.

Jasper couldn't resist. "How's Alice?"

Edward's stare was long and unbreakable before he spoke again.

"Lonely," was Edward's one word response, but that one word told Jasper a lot.

"I meant what I said. You can't feed here," Edward reiterated.

Jasper nodded. "Don't worry. I'll catch up with Bella and I'm sure she'll be agreeable to moving on."

Edward hesitated, standing with his hands on his hips, clearly wanting to say something.

_Just say it, _Jasper thought. _I can still feel your emotions, you know._

"I hate you," he enunciated his words evenly and perfectly in typical Edward fashion.

"I somewhat understand Bella's behavior with the change -" his words cut off as he clearly struggled for the right thing to say.

He took a deep breath and continued. "But _you _Jasper? I don't understand you, nor will I _ever_ forgive you! You betrayed me, and you betrayed Alice. Regardless of whether she knows it or not, you also betrayed Bella. She wasn't herself after the change. Moreover, you took advantage when she was vulnerable and needed your guidance."

Edward's tone was nothing short of venomous as he finished his speech. He sighed with relief at _finally_ being able to say those words to Jasper.

Jasper only nodded in response, choosing not to offer a defense. He simply turned to leave but not before whispering, "Tell Alice I'm sorry."

*^&%*%&**)(9

Jasper followed her scent and found Bella just as she was disposing the body of a young man in an alley, not far from the warehouse district.

Jasper could feel it all: the hurt, shame, anger, and regret. He could also sense the high from her recent feeding.

She was definitely volatile.

"We need to leave," Jasper said when she finally turned toward him. "We can worry about the bikes later."

The meal hadn't soothed Bella as much as he'd hoped.

"Who is she?" she seethed.

Jasper sighed. "He didn't say. Does it matter, Bella?"

"Of course it does! Would you like to see some human wrapped around Alice?"

Jasper visibly grimaced, imagining the visual, but forced himself to stay calm and logical.

"We left them Bella. We have no say in how they choose to live now." His voice was void of emotion. He was simply resigned.

"They are so stupid; high school _again_?" She ranted as she paced up and down the alley.

He leaned against the wall saying nothing as she continued to pace and complain; her words barely coherent at times. She finally stopped and turned suddenly, stalking toward Jasper with a determined look in her glowing red eyes.

He knew that look.

She launched herself into his arms immediately attacking his lips while kissing him savagely.

"Bella," he groaned against her mouth, taken somewhat aback by her ferociousness. She hadn't been so aggressive since their first few months together.

Jasper gave in; he was also trying to lose himself in Bella, forgetting about the urges the knowledge of Alice being nearby were igniting in him.

Edward's description came unbidden to his mind: _lonely._ Jasper couldn't shake the image of his Alice, alone and sad. _She was_ _so close._

He groaned again, wrapping his hands into Bella's hair and pulling her closer to him trying desperately to push the images of Alice away.

It didn't work, because both of them were thinking about other people. After only a few seconds more, Jasper stopped and pushed Bella away.

She was seething. "What the hell Jasper?"

"No," he responded, looking down, not meeting her gaze. "You don't want me, you want _him_. I can feel it, Bella."

He felt her eyes boring into him but he refused to look up. After several long moments, Bella turned and ran, Jasper chasing after.

They ran for days heading mostly west, trekking through large open spaces and wilderness. They didn't talk, just simply ran, both lost in their thoughts and regrets. Bella led. Jasper simply followed.

#867*5309#

Days passed; fifteen in total since Bella had fed. They remained in national parks and wilderness areas, away from humans. Both Bella and Jasper's eyes were black. Bella hadn't gone so long without feeding, and even Jasper's limits were being tested.

They were somewhere in North Dakota but not near a populated area. "We need to move south, toward a decent size city," Jasper said as he and Bella sat on a ledge, overlooking a still lake somewhere in North Dakota on the fifteenth day of their self-imposed starvation. "Or, we could move toward the more popular areas of the parks and find some hikers." They had traveled in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. This was the first time either of them had spoken in two weeks.

But just as Jasper spoke, he and Bella simultaneously smelled them. _Panthers_, Jasper realized, before Bella could register the scent of the large pair of feline predators nearby. Both Bella and Jasper, acted on instinct and move quickly, each taking down a panther and draining their kill.

When they were done, they were hardly satisfied, but the fresh blood relieved the intensity of the burn both felt.

Jasper relished the physical relief and lack of guilt associated with killing animal prey as opposed to the prey of a human variety.

"I'd almost forgotten how weak animal blood is," Bella muttered as she hid the panther carcass under a rock. What she hadn't said to Jasper was that it was not as distasteful as she once considered it.

They didn't speak of their reasons for the sudden change in diet, but neither had fed on anything other than animals since the alleyway in Wisconsin.

It was on a cloudy day late in October that Bella approached Jasper. "Would you be willing to consider enrolling in high school with me?"

**E/N— Thank you so much for reading. Check out the Twilighted forum for this story (direct link is on my profile). It's where I post teasers and readers post some funny things. A teaser for the next chapter will be up in the next few days.**

**Songs I jammed to while writing this chapter: **_**Animal **_**by Def Leppard and **_**It's Not Easy Being Green**_** by Kermit the Frog**

**I'm going to have a TENTATIVE posting schedule of Monday and Thursday, subject to change without even a moment's notice. This chapter is being posted early. If you like that fact, you can thank the great ladies that help me out with this story. Just Robin, worked overtime to beta this one so quickly. Lemonmartinis and Sis always work hard and quickly to read and get me their comments. Thank you again ladies for the excellent work you do.**

**If you get a chance, check out Just Robin's story, **_**Glamour Shots**_**, or Lemonmartinis' story**_**, Behind Closed Doors.**_** Sis? Sis doesn't have any stories because that would require her to put her drink down for too long. That reminds me, I was supposed to print a correction to an earlier post, in which I spoke about Sis. She says I slandered her in that post because she drinks fruitinis, not martinis. My deepest apologies and I now stand corrected. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. I just love reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Atonement

**A/N—I'm having such a good time reading your postings on the forum. Just Robin has an amazing knack for always having just the right pic to post to go along with whatever is being discussed. And Xtothey is always begging for more Jasper and Bella lovin'. Salix Caprea mentioned she was a bit confused on the timing of the return to high school so I posted a VERY rough timeline there as well. I wish I could mention everyone but this note is already obnoxiously long. Just trust me. There are some really funny and insightful ladies posting over there. Thank you ladies! You should really check it out and leave a comment or two.**

**Remember, all things Twilight belong to SM.**

"I want the record to reflect that I still think this is a bad idea," Jasper whispered to Bella as they walked up the steps to Lakes High School.

Inwardly, Jasper winced when he was overwhelmed by the hormone driven emotions and scents that assaulted him as he entered the building. He knew from experience high school could be the ultimate hell when you were trying to control bloodlust. He couldn't imagine why Bella wanted to use this environment to test her newly cultivated control.

That wasn't entirely true, though. He knew why and his name was Edward Cullen.

The better question, though, was why Jasper agreed to this, but he knew the answer to that one too: _Atonement_. While he may not have acknowledged it at the time, he knew Edward spoke truthfully when he said Jasper betrayed Bella all those years ago. Jasper was the stronger one in that situation. He should have never given in to Bella's demands, no matter how weak or tempted he was feeling at the time.

Jasper knew he owed a debt to Bella, and a similar debt to Edward. Although he knew it was a long shot, he was certainly willing to endure the torture that was high school if it meant giving Edward and Bella another chance. After sampling Edward's feelings in Milwaukee, Jasper knew Edward still loved Bella just as intensely as ever. He couldn't help but harbor some hope that Bella and Edward might find their way back to each other. He wanted desperately to repay them both for the harm he'd help cause.

As to his own loss, he wouldn't even allow himself to believe he had even the slimmest of chances with Alice.

Jasper presented their newly obtained forged documents to the receptionist in the front office. According to the documentation, Jasper and Bella Whitlock were twin siblings who were emancipated six months ago, after a tragic car accident killed their parents in Texas.

The receptionist was sympathetic to their reported loss and made sure the "siblings" had three of their six classes together, hoping that would make the transition easier on them.

They headed off to their first class of the day: Physics. Bella was only taking shallow breaths, but was still feeling the burn of being surrounded by so much delicious human blood. The scents were intense and she was unable to precisely locate the scent of Edward or Alice in the sea of tempting ambrosia that surrounded her. She knew they were there, though.

It was a gloomy, overcast November day, so she couldn't imagine what reason they would have for skipping. That is, unless Alice saw them coming, warned Edward and he was choosing to avoid her. But she pushed that thought away as she tried desperately to stay optimistic.

She went from taking shallow breaths to holding her breath completely as they entered the classroom. The half second it took for her to scan the entire classroom revealed there was no Edward or Alice in the class. Both disappointed, the pair quickly introduced themselves to the teacher and made their way to two empty seats in the back.

The next class was Economics, but it was the same; no Edward or Alice.

They didn't have the same class during their third period of the day. Jasper had Introduction to Psychology while Bella had Art Appreciation. She'd chosen an elective subject matter she'd never studied before in the hopes of making school more interesting.

As she rounded the corner of the north hallway she heard them.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked urgently. His voice was too low for the humans to hear, but not too low for Bella.

"She'll be here in three seconds," Alice said, matching Edward's urgent tone. Then, they both looked up just as she came into view.

Bella had mentally prepared herself for this moment at least a hundred times as she prepared herself to return to high school. She squared her shoulders and walked as confidently as possible toward her husband and former best friend.

Edward gasped as he noticed her eyes. This was the first time he'd ever seen Bella with amber eyes. He knew from experience they would only turn that color after feeding solely on animal blood for at least six weeks. She was breathtaking and the world seemed to fade away for him as he watched her walk the last twenty feet toward him. Then suddenly, the thoughts he'd been successfully blocking out, rushed toward him. He grimaced in physical and mental anguish as he was assaulted with dozens of fantasies about Bella. It seemed the entire male population of the high school was lusting after his wife.

Fighting back the homicidal urges such fantasies evoked in him, he could only look on in silence as Bella came to stand before him, staring intently into his eyes. She had not missed his grimace, but had assumed it was in reaction to seeing her.

"What are you doing here?"

It was a question Edward had been trying to force past his lips, but Alice who actually asked.

"I'm looking for my Art Appreciation class," Bella replied calmly.

"You know that's not what I meant," Alice said with a small amount of hostility in her tone.

Bella shrugged but answered. "Jasper and I enrolled this morning. We're giving up the nomadic lifestyle."

Bella cut her gaze back to Edward, but he said nothing and simply stared at her. She couldn't read anything from his rather neutral expression.

Alice narrowed her eyes just before they glazed over with her latest vision. Of course, Edward saw the vision too. Jasper and Alice would be sharing a class together after lunch. The vision was of Jasper entering the classroom and strolling casually by Alice, quietly taking the seat directly behind her. Alice couldn't help the feeling of relief and love she felt at the image of her husband with amber eyes again.

"Why _here?_" Edward and Alice ask simultaneously, but before Bella could answer, the warning bell rang.

_Saved by the bell_, Bella thought. That question was just too loaded to answer in a simple sentence.

Edward huffed in annoyance. On impulse, Edward grabbed Bella's bare forearm and steer her toward _their_ Art Appreciation class two doors down. He gasped when the familiar electric shot ran from her arm to his hand.

Bella visibly shivered at the contact. "I'm sorry," he muttered and dropped his hand. He elected instead to point to the door to their classroom. "That's Art Appreciation. I'm in that class too; come on before we're late."

Bella risked one last glance back at Alice as she followed Edward inside. Alice must've not seen Bella would turn around to look at her, because Bella clearly caught her in an unguarded moment. Her face was crumpled in pain and some other emotion Bella couldn't readily identify.

Edward marched up to the teacher and told her that Bella was a new student. "Name?" the teacher asked.

"Bella Whitlock."

Edward grimaced at the mention of her assumed last name. Bella wanted to reassure him that the name was simply part of her cover story. "My twin brother and I just started today," she added, solely for Edward's benefit.

"Well, Miss Whitlock, in this class we sit alphabetically by last name. You're the last on the list so you should take the last desk in the fifth row," the teacher responded in a bored tone.

Bella tried to hide her disappointment that she wouldn't be sitting by Edward as she made her way to the empty desk. Once she was seated, she watched Edward walk toward his own desk.

It was then that she made her first mistake.

Unfortunately, she was gripping the side of her desk when she noticed who was sitting beside Edward in class. It was the blonde girl from the street all of those weeks ago. Failing to properly regulate her emotions and strength, she snapped off the corner of her desk. Several heads turned to look at her as she held the small piece of wood in her hand.

The teacher walked over, staring in shock at Bella. She would've been blushing if she still could. "I'm...I'm sorry. I just sat down and when I leaned on the edge, it broke."

"Hmm," the teacher mused in confusion. "Someone in a prior class must have done that," she concluded. The teacher moved the desk out of the way and instructed Bella to sit in the one remaining empty seat in the same row.

After she was settled in her new desk, Bella risked a glance in Edward's direction and he was clearly angry. His lips were pulled tightly together and his eyes were livid.

Bella spent the remainder of the class staring at the top of her desk, drowning in feelings of discouragement and jealousy.

She eventually looked back up at the clock, noting just three more minutes before class would be over.

"Savannah? Do you know which period this painting is from?"

The teacher's question did not grab Bella's attention so much as the person who answered it did.

A quiet but confident answer came from the human girl sitting beside Edward.

"Early Modern Period, pre-World War One, I think."

Edward turned and smiled at the girl with pride and encouragement, and she returned his smile.

Then he heard it. A growl. A vampire's growl to be more exact. His head turned sharply in Bella's direction and he admonished her in his low vampire voice. "Bella! You're growling!" he warned.

She immediately stopped when she realized her mistake. She looked around and was thankful no one appeared to have noticed the unusual sound that came from her. Immediately when the bell rang, Bella rushed out beating everyone in the class to the door. She was supposed to have lunch with Jasper the following period, but instead of heading toward the cafeteria, she made a beeline for the parking lot.

She and Jasper had both ridden their new Harley Davidson motorcycles to school so she was not dependent upon him for a ride. She was dejected and wanted to rush back to the small cottage she and Jasper rented on the outskirts of town.

When she kick started her motorcycle, she felt it; the feeling of being watched. She looked up and saw Edward was standing at the entrance to the school. At first glance, his expression appeared neutral, carefully arranged to convey no emotion; but Bella knew that look. Edward was a master at controlling his visible reactions and emotions. However, he was not able to control his eyes. His eyes were blazing with emotion, but what emotion specifically-Bella was not certain. She was too frightened to stay and find out as she rushed out of the parking lot and didn't look back.

**E/N—I've said it before and I will say it again…high school sucks! Please let me know what you think. Reviews are so very wonderful.**

**Thank you Just Robin for beta'ing this bad boy so quickly which resulted in the early post.**

**Thank you Lemonmartinis for pre-reading at all odd hours of the night.**

**Thank you Sis for finally returning my call.**

**SONGS I JAMMED TO AS I WROTE THIS CHAPTER: **_**Had a Bad Day **_**by Daniel Powter (covered by the Chipmunks) and **_**Lucille**_** by Kenny Rogers.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: Discouragement

**A/N—Thanks again to all of you who have read, reviewed and commented on the forum. I am loving hearing all of your thoughts, frustrations and predictions. Please keep them coming.**

**Remember, all things Twilight belong to SM.**

**Another early post…please don't get spoiled.**

"Bella, stop moping and let's finish hunting so we can head back. It's nearly dawn and we have to leave for school in a few hours."

Jasper and Bella had entered the forest together the night before, intent on over indulging in animal blood in preparation of another day in high school. However, Bella spent the greater part of the night sitting in a tall pine tree, sulking. Jasper joined her on a nearby branch and tried to convince her to go back to their cottage to get ready.

"I'm not going to school," Bella said, her voice devoid of any emotion.

Jasper sighed, knowing she was discouraged.

"Bella, you can't give up after one day. Did you really think he would greet you with open arms?"

She hissed in annoyance. "Of course not!"

She closed her eyes and added, "I should have known he would barely notice me with his little _human pet_ at his side."

Jasper chuckled. "You would have been livid if one of us had referred to you as Edward's pet when you were still human."

"So, you think she's my replacement too?" Bella asked in horror.

Jasper's mirth evaporated at the sight of Bella's stricken countenance. "Of course not, Bella. I was just joking. I'm sure it's nothing like that, I'm positive of it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I felt his emotions today. He still loves _you-_ you're his mate. Those feelings don't change overnight."

"Then I guess you and Alice will be riding off into the sunset together any day then?" Bella asked him with an arch in her brow.

Jasper flashed her a look of annoyance. "That's different."

"How so? We share the same sins, Jasper. We committed adultery, abandoned the family, and took human life. Why are you so sure that Edward can forgive me, but Alice can't forgive you?" Bella's tone was colored with genuine curiosity.

"You were a newborn, confused and overwhelmed. Edward will be able to forgive you."

"You were overwhelmed too. It's not your fault that you had to deal with my emotions on top of everything else. That's what sent you over the edge."

Jasper sighed. "I was weak, Bella. There was…_is_…no excuse for my actions. It would be an insult to Alice to even ask her for forgiveness."

Bella looked upon Jasper with sympathy. "Did you talk to her yesterday?"

"Talk?" he scoffed. "I couldn't even look her in the eye, Bella."

Jasper jumped down from the tree and nodded his head to the south. "Come on, we need to get back and change clothes. School was _your_ idea, remember? You can't drop out after one day."

With little enthusiasm, Bella agreed and followed him home.

A few hours later after attending the first two classes of the day together, Bella and Jasper found themselves parting ways as Bella made her way to her Art Appreciation. She hadn't seen Edward yet, but picked up his scent on her way to class. As she turned in the hall, she found Edward pacing outside the classroom. He stopped when he spotted Bella. He tried to appear calm but it was not working. Without even realizing it, his hands made their way into his hair, tugging on it, a clear sign of his agitation.

When she moved within arm's length of him, he moved his hands to his back pockets before speaking. "Bella, are you okay?"

She was encouraged by his show of concern and quickly answered, "Yes."

"Are you sure? There are twenty-one humans in there, Bella. You shouldn't push yourself if you can't handle being around them."

She tried to hide her disappointment, as she had misinterpreted his question. He was not concerned for her- only about the humans. _Probably just one human in particular_, Bella thought snidely.

"Don't worry, Edward. All twenty-one humans are perfectly safe," she said in a slightly mocking tone as she pushed past him and moved to take her seat in the last row.

Bella spent the class watching Edward and Savannah. Savannah periodically asked Edward questions about the class and piano. From their conversation it seemed Edward was giving her piano lessons and they had plans to practice during lunch period.

She sat there and witnessed their comfortable interactions with each other. Bella felt like she was burning all over again, but this time it was not venom making her burn. It was bitter jealousy coursing through her.

The pain was almost debilitating as she watched Edward and Savannah make their way out of the classroom, presumably on their way to the music room, for piano lessons. Bella watched with envy as Edward held the door open for Savannah and carried her books as they walked away. He hadn't even spared a backwards glance at Bella.

Bella was despondent as she made her way to the cafeteria. She wanted nothing more than to run away, but promised Jasper she would not stand him up again for lunch. Jasper took one look at Bella and was concerned immediately. He led her to a chair at a corner table and demanded lowly, "Tell me what happened."

Bella shook her head, venom pooling in her eyes. Jasper grimaced with the wave of pain Bella emitted. Jasper had never seen her like this and he was worried. "What happened, Bella? Did Edward say something? Did he do something?" He fired his questions at her in rapid succession, desperate to know what happened to cause her to feel this low.

She just shook her head, seemingly unable to answer the simplest of questions. He still believed Edward must've done something to make her so upset.

"Dammit, this is ridiculous," Jasper seethed. He knew Edward loved Bella; Edward couldn't hide that from him. _Why is he being so cruel to Bella?_ Jasper wondered in frustration.

"Where's Edward?" he asked, angry at his sibling for playing these mind games with Bella.

Jasper kneeled down in front of Bella's chair when she failed to answer him. Gripping the arms of the chair he asked again, "Bella, where's Edward?"

"Leave Edward alone."

Alice's voice floated down as she stood over the pair watching the exchange between them with obvious anger.

"Where is he? Why didn't he come here with Bella? Don't they have third period together?" Jasper asked his wife.

"Edward and Savannah usually play piano in the music room during lunch."

"Savannah?" Jasper asked in confusion. Then he remembered the girl Bella mentioned was in their Art Appreciation class, and he made the connection. "Oh, Savannah is some sort of friend of Edward's?"

"Yes," Alice answered refusing to elaborate.

"Well, I think he can skip piano time for one day to make an effort to speak to his wife," Jasper muttered with disdain.

"How dare you." Alice hissed lowly.

"Alice, Bella is clearly distraught, look at her. She needs to talk to Edward. Isn't it obvious that's why she is here- for _him_?"

Alice didn't answer, so Jasper continued. "He just goes off with some human girl-for what end? To rub it in Bella's face?"

Alice finally responded, and Jasper couldn't ever remember seeing her so angry or intense. "Don't you even _think_ about attacking Edward's relationship with Savannah! That relationship has saved him. It saved his life!"

That last statement was too much for Bella and she bolted quickly from the cafeteria. Jasper met Alice's stare. She was challenging him-challenging him to chase after Bella. They didn't exchange any words, but the communication that passed between them, as they gazed upon each other was just as clear:

_Are you going to run after her?_

_I have to, you saw how upset she was._

_She made her bed._

_I can't let her do something stupid._

_Since when is she your responsibility?_

_When I failed her in Alaska. Since I failed…everyone._

With that, Jasper left as well giving chase after Bella.

*)^Fe9rpqer*(^(*

Three hours later, Jasper and Bella were fighting in their small cottage.

"So you're just going to give up?" Jasper roared as he watched Bella pack a duffle bag. When she ignored him, he taunted, "I thought you loved him Bella. Was that just a lie?"

"Shut up," she responded and zipped her small duffle bag. "You know how I feel about Edward, but it's over! He's moved on."

"Oh really?" Jasper asked, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Oh yes, _really_! He doesn't need me, he has Savannah now," Bella muttered as she tries to push past Jasper. He successfully blocked her and stretched out his arms to restrict her movement.

"I don't know what Alice was referring to exactly, but believe me, Edward needs _you_."

"Let go of me," Bella seethed.

"No!" Jasper responded harshly.

"Get your damn hands off of me," Bella yelled in response.

Jasper's look was determined and his voice, firm. Bella knew that voice and she knew he wouldn't back down. "No, not this time; I'm going to do what I should have done the last time you tried to throw away what you had with Edward..."

At Bella's inquiring gaze Jasper whispered, "This time I'm not going to let you."

At that, Bella collapsed into his arms and he held her tightly as she shook. She was unable to cry and release her pent up frustrations the same way a human could.

"I know, Bella," he cooed when she struggled to say something while her face was still pressed against his chest. "I feel it all, you don't have to say anything."

"Bella, please don't give up just yet. We'll make this right. Somehow, if it's the last thing I ever do, I will make it right." Jasper's last promise was directed to himself just as much as Bella.

"You just have to promise me one thing, Bella."

She looked up at him with a question in her eyes as to what he wanted her to promise.

"I know you want to, but you can't kill Savannah."

"Of course not-" Bella started, but Jasper cut her off.

"I know you would never do anything on purpose, but I also know how quick jealousy and anger can take over. Not to mention she smells delicious." Bella winced at his words, but mainly because she knew they were true.

"Why do you care so much?" Bella asked him.

"The one thing Edward may never be able to forgive is if you slipped up with Savannah."

**E/N—I'm sure Esme would tell her that it is bad manners to eat your estranged husband's friend/maybe mistress. Speaking of the other Cullens, they will eventually make appearances in the story. They are around, be assured.**

**A special shout out to Lemonmartinis who pre-reads for me and is running a marathon today, along with esteemed reader JD Beaner. Good luck ladies! **

**Thank you Just Robin for really giving this chapter the work over it needed. Stay cool girl! And I mean that figuratively and literally.**

**Thank you Sis for sending me your teenagers to stay with me for the week. I may have to take a second job to keep up with the food bill with four teenagers in the house but it's worth it!**

**Remember to check out the forum. That's where I post teasers and ElektraLane and Beacullen are not shy about telling us what she think of a cheating Bella.**

**SONGS I JAMMED TO WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER: "Don't Worry, Be Happy" By Bobby McFarrin and "Everything is Beautiful" by Lee Greenwood.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: Hope

**A/N—First, thank you Just Robin for going to the trouble to post all of the music cited in the end notes of Chapters 1 through 5 on pages 9 and 10 of the forum. She did this just to enhance your reading pleasure. Now, all these good jams are just a click away. Oh, and thanks for beta'ing the hell out of this chapter in your spare time.**

**In addition to checking out the forum for good jams, you can also see what latest theory Lisabebe11 or Twiolic are sharing.**

**Thank you to the ladies at Twi Muses blog and Jasper's Naughty Girls blog for recommending Breaking Away. Those are great blogs that feature contests and recs quite regularly. You should check them out.**

**Remember, all things Twilight belong to SM.**

"We need to talk."

Edward sighed. He'd heard Jasper's thoughts screaming at him all morning long at school, demanding that Edward hear him out. He wasn't surprised Jasper was waiting for him outside the music room.

Edward turned to Savannah, who was standing at his side. "Do you mind if we skip our lesson today? I need to talk to him."

Savannah didn't understand what was going on between Edward and the guy in her gym class that she knew only as Jasper Whitlock, but she certainly could feel the tension in the air between the two of them. She didn't want to do anything to make things harder for Edward. He had been far too good to her and she never wanted to be a burden to him. She nodded and gave a tentative smile while holding up the brown bag she'd been holding in her hand. "I'll be in the library eating my lunch if you need me," she said before quietly turning and making her way to the library.

Jasper noticed that just like the last time he had seen the two together, Edward watched Savannah intently as she walked away. It was obvious he was very protective of the human.

Once Savannah was a safe distance away, Edward turned to Jasper and hissed, "In here," as he passed by him and then entered the empty music room. Edward briefly regretted this conversation had to happen somewhere that had provided a place of solace for him over the past several months. He resented being forced to taint it with _his _presence.

Jasper followed him in and closed the door. Edward faced away staring at the large piano that sat in the center of the room. He wasn't afraid to face Jasper. He only avoided looking at him because seeing Jasper conjured up images he wanted to keep at bay.

"Make it quick," Edward spat.

_Why are you ignoring her?_ Jasper asked in his thoughts. There was no need to expound as to whom he was referring. Bella had been in Jasper's thoughts all morning. He'd tortured Edward with memories of Bella's miserable state over the past three weeks as she dutifully attended school every day and watched as Edward paid little or no attention to her, but lavished it upon Savannah.

"I have nothing to say to her," Edward said quietly as he stared at the piano.

Jasper gave a scoffing laugh. "Don't lie to me, brother. You have plenty to say. Plenty you _want_ to say, but you're holding back and I want to know why."

"I owe you no explanations," Edward countered, still refusing to turn and look at Jasper.

"Is it because you _like_ seeing her suffer?"

That made Edward turn sharply and glare at Jasper.

"You tell me since you seem to think you know everything," Edward answered sarcastically, his anger spiking at Jasper's demand for answers.

Jasper sighed not wanting the conversation to escalate into an argument.

"I don't want to fight with you Edward-" but he was cut off. "Then what _do_ you want? I thought you and Bella would have grown bored and moved on by now."

"Believe me, I don't find this entertaining in the least. I'm here because _Bella_ wants to be here-_ for you!_"

Edward exhaled heavily and moved to leave, but paused at the door. "Why? Because she's jealous of Savannah? Now she wants what she threw away? She'll get bored trying to get my attention soon enough, I'm sure." With those parting words, he left.

Jasper couldn't help but smile. Edward told him what he wanted to know. Not with his words, but with the emotions he wasn't able to hide when Jasper told Edward that Bella was here for him. For just a brief second, a powerful surge of happiness and hope moved through him before his fear of rejection overtook him once again.

94e593*(^&^%&^*&^

"You will be randomly assigned a partner and you'll have just over two weeks to prepare a joint presentation on the artist of your choice. Your presentations should focus on what's known about your artist's history and life and how that influenced his or her work. You and your partner will present them when we return from Christmas break."

When the teacher announced Savannah and Bella would be presentation partners, Edward couldn't believe such a simple class assignment could complicate his life so much. This assignment was one of several reasons he was in a foul mood when he arrived home that afternoon.

Esme's concerned thoughts registered, but he was unable to go to her and reassure her. He needed to regain some semblance of balance and control.

_Edward, I didn't see the teacher's decision until it was too late to warn you. She was still putting the partner list together as your class was beginning._

Edward heard Alice's apologetic thoughts, but didn't respond. Instead, he made his way to the haven of his bedroom. It was Friday and he didn't work at the hospital on Fridays, so he was forced to find other distractions on those nights.

He put on his headphones and turned his stereo to an angry _Muse_ song as he made his way to the leather couch aligned against the far wall. He'd refused to have a bed in his new bedroom when the family moved to Milwaukee. He hadn't needed any more reminders that his wife was gone.

As he lounged on the couch with his eyes closed, memories started to come to him. He tried to will them away, but they came to him, unbidden. The vivid images passed quickly through his mind with perfect clarity as all vampire memories did:

Bella, the first time he saw her in that school cafeteria at Forks High School.

Bella, as she slept and whispered for him not to go the first night he had snuck into her room.

Bella in his arms, as he gracefully moved them across the dance floor at prom.

Bella, as she pleaded with him not to leave her in those woods behind her house.

Bella, as she moved down the aisle on her father's arm on their wedding day.

Bella, her back arched and her mouth parting as she experienced her first orgasm in his arms on their wedding night.

Bella, as he cradled her beautiful warm face in his hands and begged her to stay human, one last time.

Bella closing her eyes and offering him her neck as he leaned forward and bit into her artery.

Bella opening her red eyes for the first time in that bedroom in Alaska.

Bella, scratching her nails down his back as she rode him wildly after one of their several hunting trips in Alaska.

Bella, telling him she wanted to leave him just before he turned away and let her go.

_Bella, Bella, Bella._

He snatched the headphones off in frustration as he realized music wasn't going to be a sufficient distraction.

He opened his floor to ceiling window and leapt to the ground easily. He ran north into Canada, seeking refuge in a large wilderness area where he'd been successful in locating mountain lion on several occasions.

He wasn't exactly thirsty, as he'd recently hunted, but he was…unsettled. It wasn't just the assignment that would pair Savannah and Bella together that bothered him. It was also the conversation with Jasper that agitated him. He hoped running and hunting would help him push away the feelings Jasper's words had evoked. The words were dangerous. If he wasn't careful, those words would give him hope, and that was just something he couldn't risk. He was finally stable and couldn't risk going back—back to the way things were… before.

He tried to focus on who'd given him a sense of purpose.

Savannah.

Savannah was different than Bella.

Savannah needed him. Bella didn't.

Savannah wanted to be with him. Bella didn't.

Savannah didn't want anyone more than she wanted Edward. Bella left him to be with Jasper.

When the image of Bella and Jasper being intimate suddenly came to his mind, his instincts kicked in and he launched himself at the first large animal he found, crazed with anger and bloodlust, wanting to punish _something_.

It was only after he was finished draining the animal that he realized he had found a large brown bear. In his frenzied attack, he'd made quite the mess and his shirt was ripped and covered with blood. He quickly yanked the tattered remains of the shirt off. He unwound the chain from his neck, not even noticing how reverently he treated it as he slid it into the safety of the pocket of his jeans.

He was not yet satisfied. After he hid the carcass, he quickly continued his search for mountain lion.

Only an hour later, he came upon a pair of the animals. He could smell them and hear their heartbeats. He quickly locked on to their location and stealthily made his way into the clearing where the pair of cats were resting. But that wasn't all he discovered when he moved to the edge of the clearing. A jolt of energy surged through him as he watched her cautiously moving from the shadows. He couldn't tear his gaze away as he watched her slowly step out of the shadows: Bella.

**E/N—I want to take this opportunity to announce I will be taking a six week vacation and will continue updates upon my return….**

**Just kidding of course. Next update should be up by Monday with a teaser posted on the forum this weekend.**

**Thank you lemonmartinis for pre-reading and congratulations again on completing your marathon!**

**Thank you Sis for pre-reading and all the romantic related advice. No wonder I'm still single.**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**

**SONGS I JAMMED TO WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER: **_**I'm Too Sexy (for My Shirt)**_** by Right Said Fred and **_**Hungry Like the Wolf**_** by Duran Duran.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: Instinct

**A/N—I will keep this note short as I know you're probably anxious to get to the good stuff. Remember, SM owns all things Twilight.**

There were no words. No real conscious thought really as they both acted on pure instinct.

The mountain lions had only just sensed something was amiss before they were attacked. Bella quickly tackled the larger mountain lion to the ground and sunk her teeth in its neck. Edward jumped on the other large cat's back and rolled with him for twenty yards before standing up, with the animal subdued in his arms. As he latched his teeth into the animal's neck, his gaze locked with Bella's and they watched each other as they fed. Bella watched his adam's apple bob as he swallowed the blood. Edward watched Bella's pale face flush with color as she drained the blood from her kill.

Just seconds later the carcasses were forgotten as Edward closed the distance between him and Bella and pulled her into his arms.

Technically, it could be called a kiss, but this kiss was more than the mashing of lips and tongues. Edward was punishing with his kiss and Bella was happily accepting his retribution.

He bit— she moaned.

Edward lavished small kisses and licks to soothe the bite marks on her bottom lip and she sighed in pleasure.

He bit again, she moaned again. It was a pleasurable cycle of give and take; pain and soothing.

Eventually, his lips wandered lower and his teeth easily ripped the shirt she was wearing as he made his way downward. Soon, she was bare from the waist up and he paused a moment just to take in the sight of her glorious, perfect breasts. He lowered his mouth and attacked her right nipple with his tongue and lips. As he moved his way to her left breast, he sunk his teeth into her and she hissed in pain.

If she had been capable of rational thought, Bella would have noticed that she'd never experienced Edward so…_unhinged_. Even in Alaska, he had never let himself lose control to this extreme. He had never been so aggressive with Bella, but in that moment, she was incapable of such higher-level observations. She only knew feeling, and she could feel it all: her want, need, and desperate desire for him. She could even feel his want, his need, his desperate desire for her. Even the pain he inflicted upon her was welcomed. The physical pain was no match to the emotional torture she had endured the past weeks while watching him from afar every day- and she relished it.

Suddenly, though, it was no more. If she hadn't such quick vampire reflexes, Bella would've stumbled as Edward pushed her from his embrace and launched himself twenty feet away. She just stood there staring at him in confusion, watching him bend over, bracing his hands on his knees and breathing heavily.

"Edward?" she finally managed to ask, still dazed from being thrust from the heady excitement of their embrace and kisses.

When she made a step toward him, he finally spoke. His tone was frosty and his words were cutting. "No, Bella. I'm not your toy to use after feeding anymore."

"Wha-huh…wha-?" she stuttered. Edward had actually caused a vampire to stutter. Bella couldn't finish a whole sentence or thought and was reduced to sputtering sounds and portions of words.

"Where's Jasper? Maybe he can help you with your…_needs_." Edward looked upon her with disdain, his tone purposefully condescending.

Bella finally found coherency again as anger replaced confusion.

"You bastard!" she screamed. "How dare you talk to me like that?"

Edward gave a mirthless laugh as he turned to bury the animal carcasses. "I'm sure Jasper has said worse."

Because he was turned away from her as he finished his task, she missed the look of overwhelming pain and sorrow that briefly overtook his face before he was able to recover the neutral expression that he worked so hard to keep in place.

Edward should have known better than to turn his back to an angry vampire, and normally, a vampire would do no such thing. It was an instinct he'd overcome over the years, as he was accustomed to being able to read thoughts. He hadn't needed to be facing someone to see his or her intentions. That's why Bella's attack caught him completely by surprise.

Suddenly, he was thrust forward several yards as she launched herself on his back. She beat her small, but strong fists into his back calling him names that he didn't know she knew.

Her attack wasn't that of a vicious vampire seeking to maim or destroy another vampire. Her attack was that of a wronged lover who needed to vent her frustration and pain.

Realizing he wasn't in danger, Edward simply let her pummel his marble back and mutter her curses. She did him no real harm and he took a twisted pleasure in knowing that he'd _finally_ hurt her_._

After what felt like hours later, but only mere minutes, Bella slid from Edward's back, exhausted. Not physically depleted, as that was impossible, but she was without a doubt, emotionally fatigued. Not to mention embarrassed, after realizing just what she'd done.

After she stood their perfectly still for more than a full minute, Edward finally turned and faced her. Her eyes were focused on the ground near his feet.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Edward mistakenly thought her apology was directed solely to her attack. He missed that she meant for it to have bigger implications.

He didn't respond for several seconds, and when he finally spoke, his voice was soft and full of sincere curiosity. "Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Hunting; same as you."

"No, I mean what are you doing in Milwaukee? At Lakes High School? Why haven't you moved on yet?"

Bella kept her gaze to the ground. "I wanted to see you, spend time with you." Her words were spoken so softly that Edward almost missed them, even with his perfect vampire hearing.

"Because of Savannah?" he asked, believing her possessive and jealous instincts were the only reason for her sudden interest in him.

Bella jerked her head up at the mention of her rival's name.

"She's why you _stopped_ before, isn't she?" she practically sneered. "I suppose she wouldn't be happy to know you were fucking someone else, even if it is your _wife_!"

Edward didn't respond to her taunt. He just became a marble statue, conveying no emotion, whatsoever.

"You _are_ fucking her, aren't you?" Bella hoped fervently that he would deny it. She held her breath waiting for the response that would break her.

However, she was only met with silence and his look of polite, but complete detachment.

Bella hated that look. She'd seen it enough during her human time with Edward to know what it meant. He had no intention of answering her. Wanting to provoke some sort of action, she fired a series of taunts and questions at him, all aimed at breaking his cool veneer.

"Don't be embarrassed to admit it. I know more than anyone how much you enjoy fucking a warm human, Edward.

"I'm surprised you didn't make Savannah go through the trouble of a wedding before you gave it up to her.

"Do you lick her neck and imagine sinking your teeth into her artery as you come inside her-like you did with me on Isle Esme?"

Edward stood there and stared at her hard for several tense moments after her tirade ended. Other than the clenching and unclenching of his jaw, he didn't move. Bella didn't flinch from his stare, daring him to deny her accusations.

When he finally did shift, he remained silent, simply walking around the meadow, recovering Bella's tattered shirt and bra. He handed the items to her, and whispered, "Get dressed and go home, Bella." Then, he walked away.

**E/N—Robin, Lem, and Sis: I will keep it short and sweet this time. Thank you, thank you, and thank you.**

**Please review and let me know what you think. Is it how you imagined their first significant interaction?**

**Check out the forum thread (the link is on my profile). So entertaining! Just Robin, who is always up to something, posted a survey, trying to figure out the "bad guy" of the story. In reviews, comments, and forum postings, it seems there is no clear winner. You will also see some hilarious pics and Ilovecarlisle will tell you how much she loves Edward! Lady Tazz even takes a break from blogging and twittering to post! I adore all you ladies!**

**SONGS I JAMMED TO WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER: **_**Me So Horny**_** by 2 Live Crew and **_**You Oughta Know**_** by Alanis Morisette. Note: My beta, Just Robin, is kind enough to post these songs at the forum thread.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Unique

**A/N—Thanks to all of the great reviewers and all of the contributors who are making the forum a great read. So many opinions, funny pics and predictions there. Welcome forum newcomers, WithMe92 and Babydoll98825.**

**Remember, all things Twilight belong to SM.**

Unique.

_Alice is the most unique creature I've encountered in 150 plus years on this earth_, Jasper mused. He was sitting behind Alice in English class as he'd done every day for almost four weeks. He was trying to absorb every detail of her. School would soon break for the holidays and he knew he would be deprived of her during that time.

He couldn't help but notice the similarities of what he was doing to what Edward had done when he tried to stay away from Bella back in Forks. _And I use to think Edward was pathetic, sitting there day after day, desperately wanting to talk to Bella. Now here I am doing the same thing._

Although today, Jasper was trying to work up the nerve to talk to Alice. He was desperate for answers. It had been three days since Bella came home from hunting with Edward's scent all over her. She'd been so angry he wasn't able to calm her with his gift. She refused to tell him what happened, and he doubted Edward would give him any answers, either. Jasper suspected Alice knew, though- he just didn't know how to ask her, or if she would even tell him.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class, Jasper moved to block Alice, instead of sitting patiently waiting for her to leave. "Alice, may I walk you to your next class?"

"No need to go to such trouble Jasper. I know what you want to ask me."

"What happened? Did they…?"

Alice made an annoyed noise low in her throat. "Afraid Bella's cheating on you?"

"Alice, it's not like that. Not anymore."

"I know." It was her simple response as she quickly outmaneuvered Jasper and walked briskly past him, but then paused at the doorway. "You walking me or not?"

Jasper couldn't stop his wry smile. "It would be my pleasure, ma'am," he drawled and quickly caught up, taking her books into his arms.

Alice didn't waste much time in telling him what he wanted to know. "Edward and Bella were both hunting in the same area last Friday and their paths crossed. Things got a little…heated. I tried to give them privacy after that."

Jasper frowned as they turned into the west hallway and realized they were close to Alice's next class.

"Edward didn't say anything when he returned, but I don't think things went _that_ far." Jasper knew what she meant. They had always been able to communicate with few words.

As they stopped in front of Alice's Physics class, Jasper reluctantly gave back her books. "Thank you, Alice, for telling me. I know I had no right to ask you…," his voice trailed off.

Alice stared at him with a penetrating gaze, seemingly not happy or sad. "I hope Bella knows how lucky she is to have you looking out for her." With that, she quickly turned and entered the classroom leaving Jasper wishing for just a few more precious moments in her presence.

&6^%98u43*^&434**74)*98e4

As Bella sat in the library later that day waiting for Savannah to join her, she had to fight the urge to run. She'd skipped her last class of the day and used the time to get a jump start on research for their art project. She wanted to make sure the meeting wasn't any longer than necessary.

When the day began, she certainly hadn't expected to end up spending part of it with Savannah. The teacher set aside the last twenty minutes of class and instructed the assigned partners to decide which artist they would choose to write about for the project. Bella was able to go through the entire exchange, holding her breath and not speaking. She simply nodded in agreement when Savannah suggested Pablo Picasso. Again, Bella just nodded her head affirmatively when Savannah suggested they meet in the library after school and start outlining their presentation. Bella didn't miss the fact that Edward's gaze never left her and Savannah throughout their entire encounter.

While Bella had been engaged in taking notes on key aspects of Picasso's life, she wasn't so engrossed that she hadn't registered his scent the moment he entered the library; Edward was here. She managed to keep her gaze on the book in front of her as she continued to take notes. He hadn't said anything to her since their rendezvous in the woods last Friday.

"Why are you taking notes?" Edward asked curiously as he stood across the table where she was sitting. He knew she would have perfect recall ability, after all.

Bella continued to write as she answered. "To show Savannah- unless of course, you have shared our secret with her and there isn't any need to keep up the facade?"

Edward sat down in the chair across from her and spoke lowly so as not to be overheard. "Of course I haven't told Savannah. You know what kind of danger that would expose her to, Bella."

Bella looked up at him in disbelief.

"And she doesn't even suspect that you're-"

"What? Not human? No. Different? Yes, but she is not as astutely observant as you. She readily accepts the lies we tell her.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, but I wanted to warn you that she has no idea about our true history, even though I told her we use to date during our sophomore year of high school. I've been purposefully vague. I don't think it's a good idea if you answer questions she may pose to you about us. It's just too risky."

Edward was clearly agitated as he went through what appeared to be a well-rehearsed speech. His hands constantly clenched and unclenched in his hair, even after he was finished speaking, waiting for Bella to respond.

"Edward, you can tell me I have no right to ask-" Bella took a deep breath, steeling herself for his response. "But I have to know-Is Savannah-? Are you-? What is Savannah to you?"

"Bella," Edward practically groaned. "Please don't grill Savannah-"

Before Edward could finish his sentence, Savannah opened the library door and hurried toward Bella and Edward, joining them at the study table. "Edward, what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise as she laid her book bag down and then took a seat.

"I stopped by to see what the library had on Battista," he lied smoothly.

"Did you find anything helpful?"

Edward smiled at her indulgently as he answered. "I think Battista is a little too obscure for this limited collection. It seems I will be making a trip to one of the bigger libraries in Milwaukee soon."

To Bella's surprise, Edward made no move to leave.

"So, it looks like you got a head start on me," Savannah said as she enthusiastically nodded toward Bella's copious notes.

Bella steeled herself to be polite to the girl that that she'd fantasized about ripping to shreds on more than one occasion.

Bella knew Jasper was nearby sending waves of calm toward her and she was thankful as it permitted her to affix a small smile to her face as she spoke.

"I was just looking through some books that discuss Picasso's most famous pieces looking for themes, which I have a list of here. I thought we could look at his biography and determine if these themes can be traced to events from his personal life."

Savannah nodded eagerly.

"Picasso's life was defined by infidelity and heathenism. Do you have those on your list?" Edward interjected quietly but confidently.

Savannah turned eager eyes toward Edward, looking at him with a mixture of adoration and awe. However, Edward didn't notice as he was staring directly at Bella as he continued.

"He was a womanizer, moving from mistress to mistress throughout his life. He was continuously unfaithful to his wife and mistresses, alike. It's reported his wife was tortured by his treachery, and after years of crushing disappointment at Picasso's philandering ways, she finally succumbed to mental illness."

"That's awful," Savannah whispered.

"Quite tragic," Edward agreed, never looking away from Bella. She knew Edward's comments were directed at her. She burned with shame, but couldn't look away. "But then again, Picasso was not unlike his contemporaries. It was common for artists in the early nineteenth century to rebel against the conventional values of the time, and live a more bohemian lifestyle," Edward finished.

"Well, if he wanted to be so free of convention, he shouldn't have married," Savannah reasoned.

"Good point," Edward answered softly.

Bella spoke up. "Maybe he married before realizing he needed to be free from the restraints of society. And perhaps if he hadn't broken free from those restraints, he wouldn't have become the artist he was."

Edward's eyes hardened and narrowed before he spoke. "A life without honoring commitments may be free, but it's not a life that would seem worth living to me."

Savannah couldn't help but notice the tension between Bella and Edward, and she wasn't sure how to break it. After a full minute of silence she finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but I have to leave soon. I'll do some more research on Picasso's life since you've already done so much on his work," Savannah offered.

Bella had to fight to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "That's fine."

"Do you have a ride?" Edward asked Savannah solicitously.

"I was just going to take the tram."

"Don't be absurd, I'll give you a ride." He stood and assisted Savannah with packing her bag as Bella looked on helplessly.

Edward extended Bella a polite farewell before escorting Savannah out the library. Bella knew Jasper was probably doubled over with the efforts it was taking to instill her with some semblance of calm.

She hated Savannah and what she was to Edward.

It became crystal clear as she watched them leave together, what the girl now represented in Edward's life, and she hated it with every ounce of her being.

Now, Savannah was the woman who would walk beside Edward.

**E/N—Ok, Bella is not on Team Savannah. Are any of you?**

**Thanks Just Robin, who got this chapter back in record time just cause she's that cool. **

**Thanks Lemonmartinis for the words of encouragement.**

**Thanks Sis for giving me good Leroy-related advice.**

**SONGS I JAMMED TO WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER: **_**I am not a Whore (but I like to do it)**_** by LMFAO and **_**Blue Savannah **_**by Erasure.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Christmas

_It still seems so strange celebrating Christmas without Jasper and Bella._

Edward knew that Esme didn't mean to hurt him with her thoughts. He knew she tried hard to conceal how much she missed Bella and Jasper from him so as not to hurt him. Nonetheless, he still inwardly winced as he stood at the large bay window in the Denali's compound and looked out over the vast white carpet of snow that covered the ground as far as even the vampire eye could see.

_Oh, I'm sorry Edward, _Esme corrected in her thoughts.

He couldn't help but wonder what Bella was doing on this Christmas morning. Did she and Jasper celebrate the holiday? Did they have their own holiday traditions? Did they exchange presents? Did they kiss under the mistletoe? Fuck by the Christmas tree? He grounded his teeth in frustration as his thoughts led him down those dark paths.

It had been three days since he'd seen Bella. Edward actually sought her out the last day of school before the break and was unsettled at the thought of not seeing her for two weeks. He hadn't readily admitted it to himself, but he was even more frightened at the prospect of her not returning to school at all. Edward feared Bella and Jasper could grow bored during the break and disappear as easily as they appeared months prior.

He kept his distance that last afternoon as he watched her walk through the parking lot toward her motorcycle. He never noticed a person's stride could reveal so much about their mood before that moment. But even the least observant person could tell Bella was sad and dejected. It was clear from her slumped posture and unusually slow and lazy strides. For just a second, he thought of giving into his constant impulse to go to her and comfort her. Then he noticed Jasper strolling toward her and pain and betrayal quickly squashed down his other impulses.

_He's moody as ever, but at least he's not catatonic anymore_.

Edward didn't acknowledge Kate's observations of him, knowing he'd been in a sorry state the last time he'd seen her. She'd visited the Cullen's at their home nearby, just weeks before they decided to move to Wisconsin and had seen him at his worst.

It hadn't taken Edward long to deteriorate into a depressive state after Bella left. He'd forgone hunting, instead opting to lock himself in his and Bella's bedroom as he drowned in memories of happier times. It was the only thing that could keep him somewhat sane. If he let himself dwell on where Bella had gone and what —_or who_— she was doing, he would have truly lost his grasp on reality.

After eight months of the self-imposed starvation, Emmett and Rosalie physically dragged him to the forest to hunt. Once he fed, he immediately returned to their bedroom, wrapping himself around a pillow Bella had once laid against as she read. Over the next year, Edward's family managed to feed him just twice more. It was not enough and the family knew they couldn't let him continue to exist that way.

It only got worse when the family suggested moving. He refused to move from the last place he'd laid eyes on Bella.

The memory of watching Edward being forcefully removed from the Cullen's house by Emmett and Carlisle as the house burned behind him, filtered through Kate's mind. It was the only way they could force him to leave. It was Rosalie's idea to set the house on fire to ensure Edward wouldn't return at the first chance presented.

She remembered Edward's screams and violent clashes against Emmett and Carlisle when he realized Bella's wedding band and his mother's engagement ring Bella had worn were both still inside the burning house. Alice was able to calm him slightly when she presented him with the rings and assured him all of the couple's valuables and mementos had been removed and shipped to Milwaukee before the fire. He realized as he watched the blaze, just how disassociated he'd become, that his family was able to plan and execute the plan without him even realizing it.

As Edward stood watching the fire, holding Bella's rings in his hand, he finally let himself look at his family for the first time in nearly two years. He'd avoided them at all costs not wanting to see the worry in their eyes or hear the pity in their thoughts. As he took in Esme's tortured sobs and Alice's stricken expression, he realized he couldn't do that to his family any longer. Bella may not have needed him any longer, but they clearly did. He had to find the strength to move on; not only for himself, but for them, too. They deserved that after all he'd put them through.

Kate's voice brought him back from his memories.

"I'm going hunting with Rosalie and Emmett. Do you want to join us?" Edward shook his head no at the invitation.

He was not alone for long, though, and didn't even turn before he spoke to her. "Have you seen anything?" Alice knew what he meant. He constantly wanted reassurance from her that she hadn't seen Bella attacking Savannah.

"No. As I told you before, they will be meeting next week to compare notes and finalize their presentation. Nothing unusual happens."

"I'm still going back."

"I know."

Talking of returning to school, prompted Alice to think about seeing Jasper again. Edward hissed as loving images of Jasper passed through Alice's thoughts.

"How can you do it?" he asked incredulously. "How can you so easily forgive Jasper?"

Even though he didn't see it, Alice shrugged. "I suppose my gift gives me a certain…perspective. I know more than anyone decisions that are made in a second can have a decade's worth of consequences and cause a lifetime of regret."

Alice laughed humorlessly. "At least that's what my mind tells me. It doesn't mean it doesn't sting like hell every time I think about…" Alice refused to finish her sentence, not wanting to utter her thoughts.

After several moments of quiet contemplation, Edward spoke up.

"I think in time, I could forgive Bella, but I'm not sure I could ever trust her again. How could I believe our love will be enough for her to stay if we ever reach another obstacle? It certainly wasn't enough to stop her before," he added bitterly.

"Talk to her," Alice suggested.

"I did."

"No, I mean really _talk _to her and tell her what you just told me."

He finally turned to look at his sister in disbelief. "You're one to lecture. I've noticed you and Jasper haven't exactly been engaging in the art of meaningful conversation lately."

"Jasper will approach me when he's ready to really talk," Alice answered confidently.

Edward didn't say anything more, and turned to look back out the bay window. As she moved to leave, Alice briefly squeezed his shoulder to show her support and affection. "You know they're not the only ones to blame for what happened," She added meaningfully, then quickly left knowing he wasn't going to respond.

34#%$#(I$2348$%#(-2

"You seem surprised to see me."

Bella couldn't stop staring at her husband. He was beautiful as he stood over her while she sat at the library study table. Her human eyes hadn't done him justice; every cell of him was perfection and she could stare at the flawlessness of his face for hours.

When he arched an eyebrow at her in question, she forced herself to focus on his question.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised you're here. You were always overly protective of your human pets," Bella answered mockingly.

He didn't find her words amusing.

"Savannah is not my pet. She's my friend, and we both know you were anything but my pet, Bella. You were my entire world."

"Were?" she asked- her voice and golden eyes full of sadness and vulnerability.

Before he could answer, they were simultaneously distracted and instantly stiffened as they took in Savannah's approaching scent. It had been raining and the moisture in the air caused her delectable smell to permeate the air more than usual.

"Edward!" Savannah exclaimed in delightful surprise. "I thought you were in Alaska."

"I got back early," Edward told Savannah as she threw herself at him. He chuckled lightly under his breath as she hugged him as tightly as she could muster. He'd become accustomed to her enthusiastic displays of affection since getting to know her.

Bella took in the display before her as if she was watching a scene from a horror film. Jasper wasn't there to give her the relief that his artificial calm could provide. Her grip on the table tightened and chips of wood came loose from the bottom of the tabletop. She was struggling to reign in her anger and possessive jealousy. She willed herself to calm down, but it was just too difficult. She was about to give up on her efforts and run from the building to avoid a disaster.

As she made a move to leave, something caught her eye. As Edward released Savannah and she stepped back from his arms, her bracelet caught on the collar of his button down shirt and ripped it several inches. Savannah apologized profusely, but that was when Bella noticed a portion of a platinum chain hanging low around his neck.

It struck her as strange because Edward had never worn a chain before. Bella couldn't help but wonder about its significance.

_Was it just a new fashion statement or possibly a gift from Savannah?_ Bella wondered…and that line of thinking was definitely _not_ helping Bella maintain control.

"What are you doing _here_?" Savannah asked, looking between Edward and Bella.

"I stopped by to do some research for my own project and saw Bella here."

"I will let you two get some work done," he told Savannah but turned to Bella before he left. "I hope you had a nice Christmas, Bella" was all he said as he made his way to a table in the back of the library, but one which still afforded him a full review of Bella and Savannah.

**E/N—Sorry this one is a day late. That's my fault. And I'm afraid there will be no Thursday update but I will try to get the next one up by the end of the weekend. You can go bitch me out on the forum or in a review. I can take it!**

**Thank you Just Robin, Sis, and Lemonmartinis. You guys know you're great!**

**Remember, all things Twilight belong to SM.**

**SONGS I JAMMED TO WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER: **_**White Christmas**_** by Elvis Presley and **_**Rocking Around the Christmas Tree**_** by Brenda Lee.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: BONDS

**A/N—Please don't throw things. Sis is moving away and we spent last week together, trying to jam in months of sister time into 7 days. **

**I always thank Lemonmartinis and Sis for their pre-reading and support and that still stands. They're super great. Just Robin deserves an extra shout out. She not only was patient and encouraging, but she worked through a headache to get this bad boy beta'd.**

In the end, Edward had been worried for nothing. Bella and Savannah gave a well-prepared presentation that earned them top marks. Edward found it endearing, despite her unsurpassed beauty and grace as a vampire, that Bella was uncomfortable speaking before the class; she still hated being the center of attention. It reminded him so much of when Bella was human.

The day Bella and Savannah gave their presentation on Picasso to their art class, Edward thought he would be relieved. However, as he watched Bella make her way back to her seat, he realized he'd miss having an excuse to be close to her.

Bella and Edward didn't speak after the presentation, but as the weeks went by, they'd progressed to an exchange of glances during their class together. Sometimes there would even be the exchange of a shy smile. Edward feared she would only hurt him again and wanted to harden his heart, but he couldn't deny the bond. The pull was just too strong for Edward and he was becoming weary of the constant struggle with himself.

He tried to be content with watching her from afar by constantly following her during the day through the thoughts of her classmates.

He was secretly proud of how much control Bella demonstrated and she obviously hunted regularly. Her eyes were more golden than when she arrived at Lakes High School. She always appeared to have recently fed, but that didn't mean it was easy for her to be surrounded by the warm human bodies every day. Every time Edward would see Bella's eyes tighten, and then watch her touch her throat unconsciously, he knew she was in pain. During those times, he would notice her slightly leaning away and holding her breath; they were actions too subtle to be noticed by humans, but Edward understood the inner struggle raging inside her. More importantly though, was Bella -_his_ _Bella_- was winning that battle.

Maybe it was his awe of Bella's tight control that caused Edward to be so unprepared for a vision Alice experienced late on a Tuesday afternoon.

It had started out as a typical February day in Milwaukee, with bitter cold temperatures and overcast skies. The day had progressed rather routinely for Edward already having made it through the two biggest milestones of his day: Art Appreciation class with Bella and piano lessons with Savannah during lunchtime. There was only one more class to go and for Edward, it was French class.

He was paying minimal attention to the lecture that day, and it wasn't just because he'd been speaking fluent French for eighty-plus years. His attention was simply focused elsewhere; particularly upon the thoughts of Bella's classmates. Through their eyes, he watched her sit very still at her desk at the front of her math class. He never had a problem seeing her as her male classmates were always looking at her. After all, she was nothing short of stunning. Every few minutes, he would notice her shift in her seat or fidget to appear human. He smiled in anticipation when she opened her notebook and began to doodle. Just as he hoped, she began scribbling _Mrs. Edward Cullen_ over and over. It was a habit she had picked up a few weeks ago and his chest swelled with emotion every time he secretly witnessed it.

Edward began fantasizing about ways to approach Bella. He could leave her a note, invite her to go hunting with him; she seemed to enjoy mountain lion just as much as he did. He'd purposely returned to the same area he encountered her weeks prior, with the hope of running into her again.

He was even toying with the idea of leaving her wedding band in her locker, wondering what she would have done with it. Of course, in his fantasies she would approach him wearing the ring and confess her undying love and devotion to him. Just as he was imagining pulling Bella into his arms, Alice's mental scream captured his attention.

_Edward, did you see it? You have to get to the sports equipment shed now! They're behind it!_

It only took Edward a second to filter Alice's thoughts and see her vision. He jumped up mumbling an excuse about not feeling well and fled the classroom. He rushed to get to the large shed located a hundred yards away from the main building.

He pulled up short at the sight of Jasper holding Savannah in front of him, a tight grip around her throat. She was dressed in her gym uniform and blood was pouring from a wound to her knee. Her eyes were large and dilated in fear while tears streaked down her cheeks. Edward was able to surmise, rather quickly, that she had fallen and scrapped her knee in her gym class; the one class she shared with Jasper. One minor human accident led to that moment; a moment where one of Edward's worst fears was realized.

Jasper's growls were low and menacing. However, Edward wasn't the reason for Jasper's growling, It wasn't Edward trying to take his prey.

Edward was shocked to see Bella crouched, returning Jasper's fierce growls, clearly warning him of her intent to attack. Edward's abrupt appearance caused Jasper to look toward him and that was all the distraction Bella needed. In that fraction of a second, she pounced, going for Jasper's throat. Recognizing the threat she posed as she went for the proverbial kill shot, he immediately released his hold on Savannah to prepare for her assault. The vampires crashed making a loud sound akin to thunder, their movements blurry to the human eye as they sparred. Fortunately, their fast movements propelled them quickly into the wooded area behind the school, free from any other potential human witnesses.

Edward hesitated for a second, as his first instinct was to chase after Bella to protect her. But he pulled up short at the sight of Savannah laying on the ground -clearly in shock- panting, crying, and bleeding. A part of him knew that he should stay with Savannah and get her to a safe place; that was the responsible thing to do. He also knew he needed to get her away from Jasper and Bella in order to protect his family's secret. She would need to be told…_something; _but he _needed_ to give chase.

In that one second of contemplation, Alice arrived and Edward screamed to himself in relief. Now, he was able to do what every instinct in his body was urging him to do: defend his mate.

In the seconds it took him to catch up to them, every moment he spent with Bella flashed through Edward's mind.

Then suddenly, he just _knew_.

He'd been a fool to think he could live without her. Edward prayed he was in time to keep Jasper from hurting her; failure was simply not an option.

He caught up with them quickly, and Jasper had pinned Bella against a rock and was crouched for attack. Wicked snarls erupted from his throat as he started to move in. Bella braced herself for his attack, but he never touched her. Instead, Edward collided with Jasper, propelling their bodies several yards away.

Edward had fought his brother hundreds of times. He knew Jasper was a brilliant strategist, and of all his family, Jasper was always the one to give Edward the toughest fight. Those instances had all been in good fun and competition, though.

This was different. This was for something more important than bragging rights.

Much more.

Jasper hadn't stood a chance against his brother, and not just because Edward anticipated his every move. He was propelled by one of the most primal and powerful forces known to their kind…

…the instinct to protect his mate.

**E/N—I hope it was worth the wait. Chapter 11 will be posted by the end of the week. That's a promise. Please let me know what you think. Remember, SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Go check out the forum. I'm sure they have cursed me and burned me in effigy over there.**

**SONGS I JAMMED TO WHILE WRING THIS CHAPTER: **_**Welcome to the Jungle**_** by Guns N' Roses and **_**Hungry Eyes **_**by Eric Carmen.**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: Therapy

**A/N—I will keep my apologies short. I have had some family issues that have demanded my time and attention for several weeks. But I've dived back into this story that I really want to finish. The next chapter is almost ready for my great pre-reader, Lemonmartinis, and beta, Just Robin, so they can do their magic. So I expect updates to come regularly although it will likely be a week to ten day update schedule.**

**Thanks to all of you who have sent me messages and reviews, inquiring about the delay. I'm sorry I didn't respond to all of them. Your comments mean a lot to me.**

Only five hours after fighting with Jasper, Edward stood in his bedroom looking out of the window staring at nothing in particular. He eventually turned and glanced behind him at the small girl, who was finally sleeping soundly, thanks to the sedative administered by Carlisle.

Edward was acutely aware of Bella's presence downstairs, and hadn't missed a moment of her reunion with his parents; although he was forced to witness it secondhand through the thoughts of others.

It wasn't that he didn't want to be downstairs with Bella-he simply couldn't. He had to focus on Savannah and the duty he would have to fulfill. He'd brought Savannah into this mess and would have to see it through.

As he turned toward Savannah and watched her even breaths, his mind drifted back to the first time he met her early last summer just days after the Cullen's had made the move to Milwaukee.

"_Edward, please." _

_Edward sighed knowing he was powerless to Esme's soft plea. He took the book from her and agreed to take it to Carlisle as he had requested. Apparently, Carlisle's new role at this hospital included overseeing the physical therapy department. He'd encountered a patient earlier in the day he thought could benefit from some ancient exercises practiced for centuries by the Chinese. His patient was due for her next therapy session within the hour and Carlisle requested the book detailing the exercises, be brought to him right away. Esme couldn't go as she was hosting a luncheon for a charity she recently joined. She considered it an added bonus the errand would force Edward out of his self-imposed isolation._

_When Edward finally arrived at the hospital, he couldn't help but notice that Carlisle's thoughts were on a teenage girl he met just that morning._

"_Why all this worry over a broken wrist and finger?" Edward asked as he joined Carlisle in his office handing him the book he requested._

"_She's a pianist; quite talented from what I've been told. The metal rod in her wrist severely limits her flexibility and despite almost two months of therapy, she is unable to play up to her previous ability. I hope introducing some new exercises to her routine will give her a better chance of success."_

"_It's probably the technique she's using," Edward stated absently._

_Carlisle looked at Edward curiously. "Please explain," he communicated through his thoughts. _

"_She's probably been taught with a classical style that has a heavy emphasis on flexing your wrist for a variety of sound. She needs to learn to play using her shoulders more. That's a less conventional approach, but if used correctly it's as effective and it will take some of the pressure off of her wrists."_

_Carlisle pondered what Edward said before responding out loud. "Would you consider teaching her this technique you suggest?"_

"_Carlisle," Edward groaned, instantly rejecting the suggestion._

"_Edward, I know I'm asking quite the favor from you, but this girl deserves every chance she can get to fully recover. If you met her, you'd know what I mean."_

_Edward looked at Carlisle warily as he continued. "She didn't just break her hand in the car accident. She lost her mother in that same accident. She's been through so much and yet she comes here regularly and does everything that is asked of her without complaint. I'm afraid if she doesn't see some signs of progress soon, however, she'll get discouraged."_

"_Carlisle…" Edward started, intending to decline to help when Carlisle uncharacteristically interrupted him._

"_She's broken, Edward. Despite her brave front, she's hanging on by a thread. I fear what will happen to her if she loses her ability to play music, too."_

_Something in Carlisle's words spoke to Edward, as he agreed to show her a different playing technique after her next therapy lesson. _

_It wasn't her short blond hair or striking blue-green eyes that drew Edward to Savannah as he watched her sit at the piano in his living room later that day. It was her mind and her thoughts. She was struggling, but you wouldn't know it by the composed posture she presented. She even smiled politely and thanked Esme when she was offered tea and cookies. Savannah made idle small talk with Alice while she waited for Edward to greet her and start the lesson. She gave nothing away regarding the pain and torment she constantly battled with, but instead resolved to be positive and thankful. Edward was drawn to her- in particular, to her will to be happy despite so much tragedy and adversity. He thought if he studied her, maybe he could find that same will._

_During that first week of lessons, Edward mainly listened to Savannah through her words and thoughts. However, it wasn't long until she drew him into conversation. They talked about music, piano, her hopes and dreams, and her resolve to live a life that would have made her mother proud. Savannah eventually opened up about how distant her father had been since the accident. Savannah Dawson was in desperate need of a friend, and even though he didn't know it at the time, so was Edward Cullen._

_Edward relished his role. It felt good to be needed again, and by the end of their second week of lessons, Edward had resolved to protect Savannah, to make sure no further ugliness touched her life. It gave him purpose; and it was with that purpose he slowly came back to the land of the living. _

Edward was interrupted from his musings by Rosalie's sudden arrival and a snarky jab.

"Let's make something clear, Bella. If you fuck _my_ husband, you won't be leaving here with your limbs intact."

Edward flashed downstairs and immediately took a protective stance in front of Bella.

"That's enough Rosalie," he said quietly, but with warning.

Rosalie was in no mood to heed his warning, however. She'd just returned to the house with Emmett after a hunting trip and was stunned to find Bella in the Cullen living room.

"What happened? You get bored doing Jasper, so you return here expecting to take your place back in our family? You've got more nerve than I ever gave you credit for!"

Bella offered no defense, instead slowly slumped her shoulders and head. Her sign of defeat and shame only spurred Rosalie on further.

"Do you have any idea what you did to Edward? What you did to my family? Or maybe you 'don't care so long as you fuck and eat whomever you want, you faithless whor-"

"Enough!" Edward roared, unable to let Rosalie finish her sentence. Emmett, who stood back as his wife ranted, now stepped forward and placed himself between Edward and Rosalie.

"Rosie, calm down," he urged. Once he was satisfied she was not going to say anything further, he turned his attention back to Edward.

"Bro, you've taken us by surprise. What is Bella doing here?" he asked.

Edward looked up at Esme and Carlisle who were standing quietly to the side, somber looks upon their faces.

"It's a long story," Edward said with a sigh.

Emmett couldn't help but smile as he looked around at the vampires in the room. "Well, we certainly have time."

**E/N—Thanks again for your patience and giving this story a chance. I would love to hear from you.**

**Thanks Lemonmartinis and Just Robin—not just for your help with this story but all of your support.**

**Songs I jammed to while writing this chapter: Calling Dr. Love by Kiss and Whores by Jane's Addiction.**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: CONFRONTATIONS

**A/N—Thank you all for your kind words of support and all the "welcome back" messages. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know.**

**Lemonmartinis, thank you for getting back to me so quickly. I am always in awe that you find time in your busy schedule for this.**

**Just Robin, what can I say? Only you can juggle beta duties while dealing with a major move and rearranging your whole life. Thank you!**

Alice found Jasper exactly where she'd seen him in many of her latest visions. He had a favorite secluded bluff overlooking Lake Michigan he'd taken to frequenting over the past several weeks. Unfortunately, he looked just as he had in her vision: completely dejected as if he didn't have a friend in the world.

"How is she?" Jasper asked without looking up.

"Physically, she's fine. Carlisle treated her for shock and near hysteria."

"I'm sorry."

"I know." Alice took a seat beside Jasper and silently stared out over the majestic lake. No other words were exchanged for several long moments..

"Bella?" Jasper finally asked tentatively, breaking the silence.

"She's at the house with the family. She's fine."

Jasper turned and raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Truly, she is. Rosalie is going to give her a hard time, but believe me, she's in good hands."

After a brief pause, Alice continued. "Actually, Bella being there is not the most dramatic thing the family has to deal with at the moment."

Jasper nodded in understanding. "What to tell Savannah?" he asked quietly.

"She saw Bella attack you. We have no choice but to tell her the truth."

"You can't just pass it off as some sort of hysterical hallucination or something?"

Alice shook her head. "No, if we don't tell her, I see her sharing her suspicions with others. However, even if we tell her…"

"What?" Jasper asked when Alice failed to complete her sentence.

"She's not able to keep the secret; at least not on her own."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked in confusion.

"Only when the decision includes Edward staying _close_ to Savannah, does she manage to keep the secret. If we move or he breaks off their friendship, she becomes distraught and reveals our nature to others."

"By close, do you mean…?"

Alice nodded. "She's in love with Edward. She's able to accept the fact he's a vampire and that she has to keep it a secret, but only so long as she believes Edward will be with her. If he leaves, she becomes heartbroken and tells her father, therapist, and anyone who will listen. So, Edward either has to turn her or stay in her life to ensure she keeps the secret."

"Jesus," Jasper uttered under his breath, realizing the implications of Alice's visions.

"This is my fault," Jasper declared. "Savannah knows our secret because of me. She's my responsibility; I will change her."

Alice's eyes glazed over briefly before she shook her head. "Edward won't let you. He doesn't want her to be turned into one of us."

"Not turned?" Jasper asked in surprise. "But that means he will have to stay with her indefinitely."

Alice didn't respond and Jasper didn't voice his greatest concern. He didn't have to. Alice knew he was worried about what this meant for Bella.

*&2394u-9431%^%31

"Okay, bro. We're waiting," Emmett prompted once they were all sitting around the family dining table. Bella felt weird being part of a Cullen family meeting again, but Edward had assured her he wanted her there. He'd even pulled out the chair to his left for her. Carlisle sat at the head of the table with Esme to his right. Emmett and Rosalie sat by Esme, across from Bella and Edward.

Edward glanced to Carlisle briefly before beginning. "I'll tell you what I know. Much of it has been provided by Alice. Savannah and Jasper were sent to the outdoor shed to get some additional sporting equipment during gym class today. Apparently, Jasper was impatient and left Savannah behind in his rush."

"Well, we don't know that," Bella interjected quietly. "He might have just been trying to keep his distance. He still struggles."

Edward nodded in concession to Bella's point and continued. "In any event, Savannah ran to catch up with him and tripped, scrapping her right knee and shin."

He looked up at his siblings and added meaningfully, "There was blood."

Their eyes instantly lit up in understanding.

"I was wondering what the human was doing sleeping upstairs," Rosalie said. "How did you keep Jasper from draining her?"

"I didn't," Edward answered. "Bella did."

Rosalie and Emmett's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're not serious," Rosalie scoffed.

"She attacked Jasper in order to save Savannah," Edward answered quietly, as he reached under the table and squeezed Bella's hand in gratitude and awe.

"Bella attacked him? Is Jasper…?" Emmett asked.

"No," Bella answered this time. "We scuffled but he wasn't hurt."

"I'm surprised you weren't hurt," Emmett mused. "If he was in predator mode, he couldn't have been happy to have his meal interrupted."

Bella and Edward exchanged looks. It was now Bella's turn to squeeze Edward's hand in gratitude and awe.

"Edward showed up and intervened," she said simply.

"Dude!" Emmett exclaimed. "I can't believe you and Jasper fought. Can't say it hasn't been a long time coming, though; I hate that I missed that one."

"All I did was subdue him, Emmett," Edward said with a shrug. "He may have lost his right arm in the effort, but I gave it back." he added with a slight smile.

Emmett chuckled, but Bella was not amused.

"It's not funny. One of them could have been seriously hurt."

"But no one was," Edward added quickly. "Jasper surrendered rather quickly, once the bloodlust passed."

"Where is he now?" Rosalie asked.

"He ran off as soon as Bella reattached his arm," Edward answered, really not caring where Jasper was at this moment. If it hadn't been for Bella's pleas, he wouldn't have stopped at tearing off Jasper's arm.

"We think Alice is with him," Esme added softly.

"Well, that explains Bella's presence I suppose," Rosalie mused out loud. "But what are we going to do about Savannah. I presume she saw too much?"

Edward looked down at the table, not responding right away.

Carlisle answered Rosalie's questions. "Edward has some choices to make. We are awaiting Alice's return before we make any final decisions."

Rosalie didn't readily accept Carlisle's vague statement without protest. "What decision? If she knows, we have to either change her or end her. We can't afford to invite more ire from the Volturi for keeping human pets."

"_No one_ is going to hurt Savannah," Edward said, punctuating his words with a warning growl.

Bella couldn't help but feel jealous at Edward's warning. His tone left no doubt he would protect Savannah at any cost.

"Then change her," Rosalie countered.

Edward shook his head immediately.

"Listen Edward, I've never been a fan of turning anyone; you know that. But you may not have any choice here.

Hopefully, she won't end up being a slut like this one," she added with a nod in Bella's direction.

All hell should have broken loose at Rosalie's verbal attack. Edward instantly felt his temper flare and Emmett and Carlisle had already tensed, expecting his attack. But the attack never came. Instead, Edward and Rosalie both were hit with a wave of calm that could only come from one source.

Jasper Whitlock had returned.

**E/N—A little bit of a cliffie-sorry. Hope to have the next chapter up in a week or two. I will keep posting teasers on the Twilighted forum. Please let me know what you think.**

**SONGS I JAMMED TO WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER: Sorry by Buckcherry and Smack My Bitch Up by Prodigy. **


End file.
